<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fire Through the Mist by Atlantic_Dolphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870786">A Fire Through the Mist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantic_Dolphin/pseuds/Atlantic_Dolphin'>Atlantic_Dolphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantic_Dolphin/pseuds/Atlantic_Dolphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has always felt that something was missing. Her time at Hogwarts has been amazing so far, but she is unable to shake the nagging feeling that it could be better. That is until a certain Ravenclaw comes into her life and flips her entire world upside down. Everything she thought she knew about herself; gone in one sweeping moment.</p><p>or</p><p>Just your standard Hermione/Luna love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talking is Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is set in a more modern setting and will differ from canon in some aspects.</p><p>That doesn't mean that this story is going to be "happy go lucky" all the way through, however. Make sure to read the tags to ensure that you keep yourself safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn't have asked for a better first year.</p><p>If it weren't for the whole trolls breaking into the bathroom while she was hidden in them fiasco then she would dare say that it was even perfect.</p><p>She made friends, she powered through her homework without much worry. It really couldn't have gone any better.</p><p>So why did it still feel like something was missing?</p><p>She looked up at her two friends who were currently deep in an argument about something quidditch related. She wasn't an expert on the game by any means, but her pursuit of knowledge persuaded her into listening.</p><p>Having conversations with her friends was nice. But she felt as though there could be something more.</p><p>---</p><p>After what felt like mere seconds, the train had finally arrived at the castle. She quickly flashed back to last year; her first time seeing the castle, stars glistening in the sky as the boats traversed over the dark water.</p><p>They made their way into the castle and into the great hall. She caught Malfoy giving Harry and her the stink eye but that didn't bother her nearly as much as it used to. Her friends have her back, and that's all that really matters in the end.</p><p>She takes a moment to take in the astounding amount of food, something that she was still having to get used to. Before taking her seat next to Harry and Ron.</p><p>Ron was quick to fill his plate with as much food as possible, while Harry and her just roll their eyes. Dumbledore did his standard greeting, followed shortly by Professor Mcgonnagal announcing that the first years were to be sorted into their new houses.</p><p>She witnessed kids stepping up to the hat, looking just as nervous as she had been just one year ago.</p><p>Her head was mostly found in the clouds, only breaking her silent daze when a new Gryffindor was announced; standing up and cheering with the rest of the table as was the tradition.</p><p>She sunk deeper into her mental haze. There had been three new Slytherins chosen in a row now and 5 kids had been sorted since the last new Gryffindor.</p><p>She was exhausted after a whole day of travel and couldn't wait to get to her dorm.</p><p>She was busy resting her head on Harry's shoulder; the boy was clearly just as exhausted as she was. When suddenly, she was drawn away from her fatigue; her eyes locking into an unwavering stare.</p><p>Her gaze is locked toward the sorting hat; A girl with long platinum blonde hair, mystical silvery-blue eyes sat in the chair waiting to be sorted.</p><p>Her heart flustered. She recognized her feelings toward the girl almost instantly. Was she experiencing a crush!?</p><p>She felt her heart drop down a peg when it was decided that she would be a Ravenclaw but her feelings towards her stood strong nonetheless.</p><p>Harry looked her in the eyes, clearly noticing her sudden change in mood. He didn't ask, Harry had boundaries. That was one thing that She loved about him. He simply wrapped his hand around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. No matter what it was that was bothering her, Harry was there for her. She looked up and smiled at him as to make certain that she showed off her appreciation.</p><p>They eventually made their way up to the common room. Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron as she made her way to her dorm room.</p><p>She entered her dorm room and swiftly plopped down onto her bed. She could just unpack tomorrow, right now, she was exhausted. </p><p>She wouldn't get much sleep that night, however; her head was running one million miles a minute. She had heard of people having relationships with people of the same sex as them before. But to think that she might be one of those people was completely shocking to her. It made her endlessly excited, but frighteningly scared at the same time.</p><p>---</p><p>She noticed the blonde in class from time to time; trying her best to hide her constant staring. She desperately tried to find an excuse to talk to her and introduce herself but she just wasn't able to find it in her.</p><p>Thoughts spun constantly in her head. Repeating thoughts nasty thoughts. Thoughts about what Malfoy would do if he knew that she was both a "mudblood" and a lesbian on top of it.</p><p>Lesbian, she only learned the term recently after a session of excessive reading. It felt good to refer to herself as such. It felt... right.</p><p>---</p><p>As if her struggles with crushing on Luna (as she had come to know her by thanks to Ginny) and the excessive amount of homework wasn't enough. Rumors had spread that Harry was going to be the next dark lord incarnate due to his ability to speak parseltongue.</p><p>She was smart enough to know that these rumors were complete and utter bullshit. Unfortunately, she seemed to be in the minority in that regard.</p><p>She spent more time than usual with Harry; making sure that he was okay. The boy had been through so much she couldn't believe the cruelty of her fellow students. It angered her to no end.</p><p>---</p><p>Of course, of fucking course. Just when she finally worked up the courage to talk to Luna, they just <b>had</b> to find a basilisk living under the school and they just <b>had</b> to be the ones to save everyone from it.</p><p>It was so scary. That fucking fraud of a teacher had tried to use Ron's torn up wand against them; instead of wiping their memories as he had planned, the fool had wiped his own while simultaneously causing a cave-in; trapping Hailey down in the chamber with the basilisk. It was a miracle he came out alive.</p><p>He didn't make it out without any scars, however. His nightmares got worse, according to Ron at least. There were times where Ron would have to come up to his bed and jostle him to stop the violent thrashing.</p><p>It saddened Hermione that she was not able to help out at all. She couldn't enter the boy's dorms even if she wanted to and the thought of Ron being the sole person to comfort him worried her to no end.</p><p>It's not that she didn't trust him. She's trusted him with her life so many times already in the short span time that they've known each other. He can just be a bit obtuse when it came to reading and understanding other people's emotions sometimes.</p><p>---</p><p>And just like that, school was over and she would be returning home. She should feel happy.</p><p>So it comes as a surprise to herself that she feels even worse than ever before.</p><p>She failed to talk to Luna, she tried her best but she's not brave like her friends, she's a coward.</p><p>And if that wasn't enough she would also have to go home keeping her sexuality secret from her parents. She loved them to death which made the possibility of a negative reaction from them ever more frightening.</p><p>---</p><p>Being home sucked just about as much as she had guessed it would.</p><p>She felt trapped inside her room. She was chained; her parents couldn't know her secret. Not now at least.</p><p>That was all she could think about and the thought that she would have to come out to them eventually worried her to no end.</p><p>She started having panic attacks. During which she would experience violent images of her parents disowning her, throwing her out into the cold dark streets of London.</p><p>She never used to be one for crying. But this summer has brought out an entirely new side of her. A side that she hopes she will never have to experience again.</p><p>---</p><p>Summer lasted way too long for her liking.</p><p>That's why she beamed as she stood at the other side of platform nine and three quarters. Her eyes beaming with joy as she met up with Harry and Ron during the ride.</p><p>Malfoy did his usual thing and came into their cabin just to stir some shit. After everything she had experienced over the summer, Malloy's insults felt like a pinch of salt flung against her arm, falling off almost instantly, while still leaving behind that little bit of itchiness.</p><p>Harry and Ron were busy talking while she had her head buried in her book. God, how she missed the two of them.</p><p>Just then, there was a small knock at the door of their cabin. She opened the door not thinking twice about it and her eyes almost popped out of her sockets as soon as she could process who was on the other side of the door.</p><p>It was Luna; her platinum blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes just as mesmerizing as ever.</p><p>This was her chance. Her chance to make amends with her failures of last year and bloody talks to her.</p><p>She searched desperately to find some words but her mouth was as dry as a desert.</p><p>Thankfully, Luna was the one to take the initiative.</p><p>"Hello, sorry to bother you three but all of the other cabins are taken and I was wondering if it would be alright if I were to sit in yours."</p><p>Hermione blurted out a hurried "YES!" before the two boys were able to answer.</p><p>Luna smiled appreciatively at her and took the empty seat beside Harry.</p><p>
  <i>Damnit, why couldn't she sit next to her?</i>
</p><p>The group sat in silence as the train left the station. Tension high in the air. Ron looked confused while Harry was practically glaring at her. He knew that something was up but was smart enough to know that now wasn't the time for questions.</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and decided to introduce herself.</p><p>"Hello, my name's Hermione, this is Harry, and this is Ron." The two of them waved nervously. "What's yours?"</p><p>She knew the answer but she desperately wanted to start a conversation with this girl and she could think of no better way to do it.</p><p>Thankfully, Luna seemed to perk up at her inquiry.</p><p>"My name's Luna, it's nice to meet all of you!" She beams happily.</p><p>"It's great to meet you, Luna!" Hermione replies bashfully.</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>Hermione took a moment to check on Harry and Ron who were silent as the night.</p><p>"So, what classes are you taking this year?" Hermione asks, scratching at her neck nervously.</p><p>That's a conversation that lasts until the train comes to a halt. Hermione was thrilled to see that taking a gamble on guessing which classes Luna would be taking had paid off as she shared over half of her classes with her.</p><p>She felt a little guilty about basically stalking her for a month to figure out that information but she was sure that it wouldn't last for long.</p><p>---</p><p>They went through the usual routine, dinner, sorting hat. The sense of familiarity felt incredible; a sweet relief after having gone through such a stressful summer.</p><p>She shared eye contact with Luna a handful of times. They both shared a smile whenever that occurred. Luna was often the one to break contact first; Hermione just couldn't stop staring.</p><p>Harry has finally decided that he's had enough and demands that she tell him what it is that's going on between the two of them.</p><p>"I have a crush on her". Hermione blurts out. Covering her mouth as soon as she realizes what she just admitted.</p><p>She really needs to work on keeping her calm under pressure. Carrying on like this is only going to lead to further embarrassment.</p><p>Harry looks thoughtful while Ron just looks confused.</p><p>"Look, I'll explain it to you two in the library tomorrow. Don't go telling anyone though. If you do, people will have just another reason to bully me". </p><p>Hermione tried to keep her words calm and composed but they came out dry and fearful.</p><p>Thankfully, the two boys understood and nodded. Allowing her heart to slip back into a reasonable pace.</p><p>This was sure as hell going to be a long school year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke up the following morning and wished for nothing else than to fall right back asleep.</p><p>She promised to meet up with Harry and Ron in the library today.</p><p>What was she going to say and how was she going to say it? She hadn't planned at all to come out to anyone anytime soon and now here she was, about to come out to her two best friends in the world. This was madness.</p><p>She lets out a sigh before rolling out of bed. Her arms shaky and her breath unsteady.</p><p>She somehow managed to make it down to the library without fainting. The achievement offered a half-decent distraction from the sheer volume of terror that was coursing through her veins.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to spot Harry and Ron. They were both sat together at a table; Harry was waiting patiently while Ron was barely managing to keep his eyes open due to the boredom.</p><p>She made eye contact with Harry who smiled at her before waving her over.</p><p>"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted her cautiously. It appears that she wasn't doing as good of a job hiding her underlying panic as she would have liked.</p><p>"H-Hey Harry." She stammers out. "I'd prefer it if we moved to a more secretive location if that's alright with you.."</p><p>Harry nods and gives Ron a nudge as he had started to snore; causing the librarian to glare toward the three of them.</p><p>They hurried over to the quietest corner of the library that they could find where Hermione takes a moment to try and steady her breathing.</p><p>"Are you alright Hermione? You look like Malfoy after he lost his first quidditch match."</p><p>Usually, Hermione enjoyed Ron's natural bluntness but now was just not the time for it.</p><p>"Oh why yes Ron, I'm just absolutely peachy right now!</p><p>"Really? Because you don't look ver-"</p><p>"Ron, she was being sarcastic!" Harry shouts calmly from behind.</p><p>"Oh. Shit, I'm sorry." Ron replies while scratching the back of his head. "I didn't reali-"</p><p>It's FINE Ron." Hermione manages through gritted teeth.</p><p>The two boys stare at her nervously for a moment before Harry moves to defuse the situation.</p><p>"So... what was it that you were meaning to tell us?"</p><p>It takes a moment for Harry's words to process and even longer for her to fully calm down. Once she has finished composing herself she is met with an immense feeling of anxiousness coursing through her bones. She starts shaking and her legs begin to feel like jelly. She steadies herself on one of the nearby bookshelves.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just... I'm gay."</p><p>And then there was silence. Everyone was shocked. Hermione for realizing that she did actually just admit that to someone and Harry and Ron for what it was that she just admitted.</p><p>"Wait, so what does that mean exactly?" Ron pipes up eventually.</p><p>"It means that she is attracted to girls and not boys." Harry replies shyly.</p><p>"That's correct." Hermione manages. "And I don't want you two to mention this to ANYONE unless I tell you that it is okay to do so. You got it?"</p><p>The two boys nod in unison, both clearly intimidated by her sudden bursts of anger during this. She didn't get angry very often so they were fully aware of just how much this secret must mean to her.</p><p>"Good." She says cheerfully. "Now that that's over with, how about we get to our classes before we get docked points for being tardy?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Harry replies while Ron just shrugs.</p><p>---</p><p>It was absolutely bewildering to think that such a simple act of sharing her secret with her best friends could lift so much weight off of her chest but she wasn't going to be one to complain.</p><p>However, she still couldn't get past the fact that she was crushing over a girl who she absolutely had no chance with.</p><p>I mean, even if it turns out that she wasn't straight (which Hermione would find very surprising given how strict of a school Hogwarts turns out to be) she's leagues above her at best.</p><p>Still, that doesn't stop her from sneaking quick glances at the girl whenever they have class together and she can't help but daydream of all the possibilities if a relationship between them were to work out.</p><p>---</p><p>Of course, of course something would have to come up right when she was working up the courage to talk to her.</p><p>She has to now accompany Harry and Ron to save Hagrid's hippogryph, Buckbeak.</p><p>It goes south, Ron is dragged away, and his pet rat was actually a middle-aged man who sold out Harry's parents who Harry very nearly kills.</p><p>He ultimately decided that it would be best for everyone if we turned him in, however.</p><p>And yeah, that didn't go to plan. Long story short, werewolves, Pettigrew escaped, Harry and Sirius get attacked by those... things and Sirius is captured and sentenced to death.</p><p>While Harry is unconscious, Dumbledore gifts her a time turner, entrusting her to go back in time and save Sirius from execution.</p><p>They go back in time, she gets to hit Harry in the back of the head with a stone much to his displeasure, and they save Buckbeak. Now that that was over with, they just had to save Sirius.</p><p>They wait around a bit, only jumping into action once so that Harry can see who it is that cast the patronus that saved his life earlier. He swore it was his father but Hermione has been skeptical.</p><p>It was beautiful, the electric blue deer ran towards the dementors; causing them to retreat and saving Harry and Sirius. She couldn't believe it. When she learned that she was going to be learning magic for the first time that was exactly the kind of magic she imagined. Powerful, but elegant, wild, yet precise.</p><p>They wait patiently for Sirius to be dragged away to his prison cell before making their move. They fly up to it using Buckbeat and Hermione watches as Harry and Sirius share a heartfelt goodbye.</p><p>And just like that, they were back in their reality. Getting back just in time to see their "past selves?" Travel back in time to embark on their journey themselves.</p><p>And just like that, another school year was over. Another school year where she wasn't even able to give a simple greeting to the girl of her dreams.</p><p>---</p><p>The ride home is spent lamenting to Harry and Ron about her "Luna troubles" one of the benefits of them now knowing is that she doesn't have to keep her frustrations pent up any longer.</p><p>Once she gets home she drops her bags in the corner of her room and flops down onto her bed. She was exhausted.</p><p>Her parents had tried to ask her how her school year went but she was forced to be pretty evasive in her responses. If they were ever to find out that she's almost died multiple times already they would be sure to pull her out from Hogwarts no questions asked.</p><p>And if they were to find out that she is gay? Well, the possibilities are both exciting yet horrifying. And it's those horrifying possibilities that keep her from saying anything as she largely believes that they are way worse than the potentially good ones.</p><p>
  <i>"It's just not worth it." She thinks to herself every night as she goes to bed.</i>
</p><p>She likes to read a lot. That has always been one of her standout interests that anyone could notice almost instantly upon meeting her. During the summer she has gotten into reading romance novels, however, she replaces the "boring" male protagonists with her own made-up female ones.</p><p>After finishing one she can only hope with all of her heart that she is able to achieve a relationship of that caliber one day. And hope even further that she is able to achieve that relationship with Luna.</p><p>---</p><p>Her parents like to travel around a lot much to her displeasure. She was perfectly content just staying in the house reading all day.</p><p>They were out and about roaming around London. They weren't out for any particular reason. All her parents had told her before leaving was that they should all get some "fresh air".</p><p>It wasn't long before she found herself bored out of her mind.</p><p>Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. All she could do was follow her parents around and try to her best to keep herself engaged whenever conversation between them erupted.</p><p>They eventually found themselves in some sort of old knickknack shop. The items they sold there were from all over the world or at least, they looked like they were.</p><p>She decided to run off to try and find something to keep her entertained for just a little bit of time. Anything was better than continuing to just walk around doing nothing.</p><p>She made her way to the back of the store which was exactly the same as the front; random items lay all across the shelves. Most of then were useless and just meant for use as decorations.</p><p>She turned her head to look around another corner, nothing special. Something or in this case someone does manage to catch her eye, however.</p><p>"What the fuck is she doing here?" She whispers to herself nervously.</p><p>Perhaps this was just some cruel twist of fate but in the aisle stood the girl that she's been crushing over for the past few years, Luna Lovegood.</p><p>Okay, calm down Hermione. This is your chance, go talk to her. Hermione continues to walk down the aisle looking as casual; making sure to avert her gaze whenever Luna looked in her direction. Her heart is racing and she'll be lucky if she doesn't have some sort of breakdown on the way over to her.</p><p>"H-Hey there." Hermione manages, nearly fainting.</p><p>"Hello, Hermione." Luna replies back cheerfully.</p><p>She actually remembers my name? She asks herself in disbelief before realizing she's remained standing there completely silent for far too long.</p><p>"Sorry." She blurts out, desperately trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "It's just that I thought I would say hi. It's not every day you run into someone from school."</p><p>"I suppose that's true." Luna replies calmly.</p><p>Hermione was having trouble keeping eye contact. Luna's silvery-blue eyes were just all too mesmerizing and she was certain that if she were to stare at them for any longer then she would be bound to say something that she'll regret.</p><p>"So..." She manages anxiously. "What brings you to this particular part of town?"</p><p>"Just look at how beautiful some of these things are. That's reason enough."</p><p>Hermione turns her attention towards the wall of items; all that she saw was junk.</p><p>"Not to sound rude or anything, but how are they beautiful exactly.</p><p>Luna reaches towards the wall and grabs an item. It was a crudely drawn picture of a dog wearing a wizard outfit.</p><p>"Just look at it!" She exclaims. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful and perfect before?"</p><p>"Yeah, you." Hermione thinks to herself. "Uh, yeah it's quite spectacular."</p><p>"Glad that you agree." Luna replies cheerfully.</p><p>God, that smile. It made Hermione's heart skip a beat every time she sees it.</p><p>"So... where are you heading after this?" She inquires anxiously.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't quite know yet now that I think about it. Why? Do you have any suggestions?"</p><p>"I might."</p><p>"Ooh, my own personal tour guide? This should be fun."</p><p>"One second, I just have to check with my parents to make sure that it's alright."</p><p>"Kay, I'll wait here."</p><p>Hermione turns around and finds her parents.</p><p>"Hey..." She says shyly.</p><p>"What's wrong sweetie?" Her mom inquires.</p><p>"Nothing Mom. I just... ran into a friend from Hogwarts and was wondering if it would be fine if I showed her around London a bit."</p><p>It feels like her parents have been staring at her for centuries. I mean, why wouldn't they? This is definitely an unusual request coming from her.</p><p>"As long as you're careful. Keep us updated on where you are okay?" Her mom finally replies.</p><p>Her Father nods in agreement.</p><p>Hermione can barely contain her excitement; her heart is pounding through her chest.</p><p>"Thank you so much!" She exclaims before running off.</p><p>Her parents both exchange glances; wondering why it is that she's so excited before shrugging it off</p><p>She runs back to Luna who smiles at her making her heart fluster yet again.</p><p>"They said that it was alright. We can leave whenever you want." Hermione says, managing a weak smile.</p><p>"It's a date!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Communication Is Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>"It's a date!"</i> Those words made Hermione's already excited heart feel like it was going to burst.</p><p><i>Was she flirting with her? Did she know? How would she know?</i> These are the questions that are now present in Hermione's mind and it frustrates her that there is no real way to answer them.</p><p>Harry sends her a text that he's bored and wants to talk but this was just too important to her so she just has to text back a quick "sorry I'm busy."</p><p>Hermione looks back up at Luna who is waiting patiently for her to make the first move. She motions for her to follow and they make their way out of the antique shop.</p><p>"So, do you live around here or are you just visiting." Hermione inquires.</p><p>"Just visiting. My father writes for the quibber so we're always traveling around all of the time. We never stay in one place for very long."</p><p>"Interesting. Doesn't not having a home to go back to get a little tiring after a while?"</p><p>"Not really, I'm probably just used to it by now so that makes things easier."</p><p>Hermione shrugs and then continues on her tour around London. She wasn't being a very good tour guide as she found herself way too focused on her companion.</p><p>"So, do you live around here then?" Luna suddenly asks breaking Hermione away from whatever mental daze she had found herself in.</p><p>"Oh, um, yeah. I've lived in London my whole life." Hermione replies, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.</p><p>"Ooh, maybe next time my father and I find ourselves in London we could sleep at your place. Having to be paying for hotels is expensive."</p><p>
  <i>"Don't freak out Hermione"</i>
</p><p>"That would absolutely amazi- I mean that would be wonderful or though I'd have to talk to my parents first to make sure that it's okay."</p><p>"I understand. Thank you for not freaking out on me because of my request" Luna takes a couple of steps further and gives Hermione a hug. "Most people just run away and call me loony or something along those lines."</p><p>Hermione hopes she can't tell just how hard it is that she's breathing right now.</p><p>"N-No problem, Luna." She manages.</p><p>Luna pulls back from her hug which leaves Hermione feeling disappointed that that moment couldn't have lasted longer and pulls out her phone.</p><p>"What's your number? If we're going to execute our little plan of ours then I believe that a little bit of communication is required."</p><p>"Well, it's pretty much exclusively your plan but here you go."</p><p>The two girls exchange phone numbers and continue to explore the city. By the time Hermione's phone rings it's nearly dark out.</p><p>She glances down at her phone sadly. "It's my parents. Looks like it's time for me to head home."</p><p>Luna wraps her arm around Hermione's back and forces Hermione to make eye contact with her.</p><p>"Don't be disappointed I had a fun time!" She says cheerfully. "Besides, I'll be in London for another couple of days still. Give me a call and we can hang out sometime okay?"</p><p>"I would love that." Replied Hermione, masking her excitement.</p><p>---</p><p>Her parents didn't really question why it was that she was so intent on hanging out with the blonde but they knew better than to question anything that Hermione had found at Hogwarts. Even if the item in question was a mysterious new friend.</p><p>She invited Luna to her house once her parents were out. They finally said to her that it would be okay if Luna came over after hours of her begging.</p><p>She hears a knock at the door and her phone buzz she checks to see a simple "I'm here! :)" from  Luna and her heart starts buzzing again.</p><p>She rushes up from whatever comfortable position she was in; knocking a bunch of her books onto the floor and races towards the front door.</p><p>"Hey." Hermione says as soon as the door is open, trying her best to mask her excitement.</p><p>"Hello, Hermione." Luna responds calmly.</p><p>Hermione can feel her heart rate increasing with every passing second as they make their way into her room. This is the first time she's ever had a guest inside of her home and the fact that this person is also her crush for the past few years certainly isn't doing anything to help her increasing anxiousness.</p><p>"That's  a lot of books." Luna points out.</p><p>Hermione shakes her head and focuses back on the conversation. "Yeah, books have always sort of been my hobby outside of magic." She replies shyly.</p><p>Luna gives her a nudge on the shoulder. "Aw, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you're into books then you're into books. That's no fault of your own."</p><p>"I'm not embarrassed about it." She replies defensively. "It's just- usually when someone finds out about my book addiction they're quick to tease me about it."</p><p>"Well, then they're just stupid because I think that your book collection is pretty cute."</p><p>Hermione's heart flutters at the word "cute" but she does a good job of hiding it; at least, she thinks she does. "Thanks, Luna. I just wish everyone else shared the same opinion."</p><p>"I know how you feel. I'm sure you've heard many people refer to me as loony or something similar at Hogwarts. I would be lying if it didn't bother me from time to time."</p><p>"Well, Malfoy is one of those people and Malfoy's opinions are worth about as much as the mud stuck to the bottom of my shoes."</p><p>Luna giggles. "I suppose you're right. The boy tries way too hard to anger people."</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>---</p><p>They don't really say much to each other for a while. The silence was comfortable. Hermione decided to do what she usually does and stick her nose into one of her books while Luna seemed to be occupied with her phone. Hermione didn't notice Luna slowly making her way towards her on the couch before she was resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>Once again Hermione felt as though her heart was going to come pounding right out of her chest and she can only hope that Luna isn't noticing the increase in heart rate. She turns her head to look at her who meets her gaze and smiles at her causing her to blush. She was so caught up in the moment that she is startled when Luna finally decides to speak.</p><p>"So what is it that you're reading that you seem to find so fascinating?"</p><p>"Oh, um. I'm just reading about the potions that are supposed to be taught next year. I figured I might as well get a head start." She shrugs.</p><p>"You mean you actually do your homework? Impressive."</p><p>"Why is that impressive?"</p><p>"Because I don't do anything beyond what we do in class. There are just other things I would rather do with my time you know?"</p><p>Hermione could only smile awkwardly and nod. She knew that Ron had a similar outlook when it came to homework but she just couldn't understand what could be more important than studying.</p><p>"Of course, you're muggle-born so you didn't grow up with magic. That probably explains why you're so much more committed to learning it than I am."</p><p>"I suppose so. I just can't really wrap my head around why you can just sit there and... not study. Doesn't it make you anxious? What if the professor calls on you to ask you a question and you don't know the answer?!"</p><p>"Then I get the question wrong, everyone shares a laugh at my expense, and then all of it is forgotten once I step foot out of the classroom. Sure I lose a few house points now and then but Ravenclaw is never really a contender for the cup anyway and it's not like winning the house cup really means anything."</p><p>Hermione considers her response for a moment. She didn't agree with a lot of what Luna had just said but it did nothing to change the fact that she wanted her to be her friend and that she also had a massive crush on her.</p><p>"I guess that means we'll just have to agree to disagree."</p><p>"I can live with that."</p><p>---</p><p>And just as quickly as it started, the summer ended. It was finally time to return back to Hogwarts.</p><p>Hermione was even more excited to be returning than usual. She hadn't seen Harry or Ron since their last day of school and she had convinced Luna to join them in their cabin again.</p><p>Hermione spots Harry first. She then turns her head to see that Ron is following quickly behind him.</p><p>"How's it going Hermione?" Harry inquires.</p><p>"Pretty good." Hermione said blankly, mind clearly focused on something else.</p><p>"Pfft, you're doing better than "pretty good". You were practically skipping your way to the platform." Ron commented.</p><p>"You watched me on my way in?" Hermione replied feeling slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"I prefer the term observing you but yes, I observed you on your way in. What is it that's making you so cheerful today anyway? I know going back to school is exciting for you and all but I've still never seen you like this before."</p><p>Hermione didn't respond. It seemed that her eyes were fixed on something.</p><p>Harry and Ron were confused for a moment before following her gaze and suddenly it all made sense.</p><p>There she was, Luna Lovegood walking towards them with a smile.</p><p>"Damn Hermione, I forgot how bad you have it for her."</p><p>Hermione nudges Ron on the shoulder, upset at him for ruining the moment. Before Ron has a chance to protest Luna walks up to them and Ron knows better than to cause a scene in front of Hermione's crush.</p><p>"Hello, Hermione."</p><p>"Hey, Luna."</p><p>They both smile at each other while Harry and Ron stand off to the side awkwardly. Hermione turns to face them.</p><p>"You two wouldn't mind if Luna joined us in our cabin once we get on the train I assume." She says giving them a friendly, yet still threatening stare.</p><p>"That's fine by me." Replies Harry.</p><p>"Sure thing Hermione." Ron replies somewhat reluctantly.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>---</p><p>The train ride back was... well there weren't really any words to describe how much she enjoyed it.</p><p>Harry and Ron warmed up to Luna's presence pretty quickly which came as a great relief to her as she believed that Luna wouldn't get along with her friends and wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore as a result.</p><p>They make their way to the great hall and Luna says her goodbyes to the group. It saddened Hermione that this was most likely going to be the last time that she gets to talk to Luna today.</p><p><i>"It's only one day Hermione get over it."</i> At least, that's what she's telling herself. In reality, she had gone so long yearning for Luna to notice her and now that she finally did after so long it made not being around her begin to feel even worse.</p><p>They make their way to the table and Harry is quick to notice her deflated mood. As usual, he doesn't ask and offers support by letting her rest her head on his shoulder.</p><p>She didn't pay any attention to the new first years which got her a couple of questioning looks from students and teachers alike but she didn't really care right now. Right now she was feeling such an intense mixture of emotions that she simply could care less about anything going on around her.</p><p>She hadn't put much thought into it before, but now that she was friends with Luna how was she ever going to attempt to further their relationship.</p><p>
  <i>"For all I know, she isn't even into dating girls."</i>
</p><p><i>How was she even going to ever bring that conversation up?</i> She couldn't just walk up to her and ask her if she wanted to be her girlfriend There's no telling how she'd react. For all she knows she'll be disgusted and run away.</p><p>And that brought her to her next problem. Even though they had only been friends for a couple of months now, she couldn't stand the thought of losing her. </p><p>They had gotten pretty close to each other over the summer. Sure, she was close to Harry and Ron but she was close to them in the "we've all saved each other's lives multiple times" kind of way. With Luna it's different. With Luna she feels safe to open up and talk about... well anything she wants to. It doesn't matter what book or personal issue slips out into conversation; Luna is always willing to listen. And being able to tell these things to someone free of judgment is a rarity.</p><p>
  <i>"I just hope that I offer the same to Luna. I hope that she appreciates me the way that I appreciate her."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Always Here for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is told completely in Luna's perspective so all of the internal dialogue (the italic text) belongs to her. Just figured I should clear that up a little as when reading this over I thought that it may be a little confusing at times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There she sat alone at the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>She never made many friends in her own house. They all thought that she was crazy and avoided her like the plague. In fact, up until recently, the only person in Hogwarts that she could truly call her friend was Ginny Weasley. And even then, it's not like they would really hang out much outside of class.</p><p>That's why it felt so absolutely amazing to her that she had finally found another friend in Hermione. And not the kind of friend that Ginny was to her. But something so much more. She was someone who she could trust with her deepest and darkest secrets.</p><p>---</p><p>One time during the summer she was digging through her luggage and found an old picture of her and her mother that had slipped to the bottom sometime long ago and had laid there completely forgotten until that moment.</p><p>It brought back all the memories of her mother. She had accepted the fact that her mother was gone long ago; that wasn't the issue. The real reason for her breakdown that day was that she was starting to forget.</p><p>Every memory of her and her mother together now seemed to have some sort of great mist surrounding it. The memories had warped themselves so much over the years that while the still carried the same emotional value they no longer carried the specifics.</p><p>Was it ham or turkey that they had burned during the last Christmas they shared together that resulted in the whole house being filled with the foul odor for weeks to come? Was it a white or brown horse that she had ridden the first time her mom had taken her out to the muggle world to ride horses for the first time? Was it gold or silver earrings that her mom used to wear all of the time?</p><p>That last one stung the most to her as she felt like she was forgetting a crucial part of who her mother was.</p><p>So there she was, in her room alone. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she held tightly onto one of her last remaining mementos of her long-forgotten mother.</p><p>She needed someone to talk to but her dad was out doing a story so she reached to her phone and sought the next best thing.</p><p>She texted Hermione, simply asking her if she could talk to her about a bit of a more serious topic than the ones that they'd usually discuss. She felt relieved when Hermione answered with a simple "yes" before giving her a call.</p><p>As soon as she answered she was greeted by a quick "what's up Luna?" which, in her already emotionally charged state was enough to bring her to full-on tears.</p><p>"What's wrong Luna?" Hermione was clearly startled by her friend's sudden outburst which only served to make Luna feel even worse for allowing herself to get Hermione caught up in this mess in the first place.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I really s-shouldn't of c-called you... it's just that... my mum died when I was very young and I... I don't want to forget her, but I've been forgetting her. I'm not sure if the voice that I remember her having is even truly hers or if it's just some altered version of her voice that my brain came up with that has now solidified itself."</p><p>A silence fell from the other side of the line and she was worried that she had just scared Hermione away. She wouldn't blame her though. Every time she's brought this up to someone else it has always resulted in them ditching her.</p><p>"I'm sorry Luna. No one should have to go through that. I wish I had more to say but I just... wow."</p><p>"You're n-not going to l-leave me?" She asks sounding surprised.</p><p>"No Luna. Why would you think that I would leave you? You haven't done anything to me and I value our friendship just as much as I value my friendships with Harry and Ron. I care about you and it's going to take a lot more than you experiencing perfectly normal emotions to stop me from caring."</p><p>She so desperately wanted to respond and put into words just how much all of that meant to her but she found that she didn't have enough energy left over to truly convey that to Hermione.</p><p>"C-Can you stay in the in c-call for a little while longer? I don't want to be alone right now."</p><p>"Of course, Luna. I'm always here for you if you need me."</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>"I'm always here for you if you need me."</i>
</p><p>That's the first time that anyone's ever said anything like that to her. Her father has generally remained pretty emotionally distant since her mother died. She understood that he didn't wish to talk about it yet but that didn't change the fact that it hurt.</p><p>That moment of her breakdown in front of Hermione was the first time since her mother died that she truly felt safe. Safe to express her emotions in whatever way she wanted without fear of judgment or retribution.</p><p>Now that she was stuck in Hogwarts she wasn't allowed to cry like that in public. If she did, it would only give the other students even more reason to bully her and that was the last thing that she needed right now.</p><p>"Hey, Luna."</p><p>Luna is startled by the sudden apparition of Hermione right beside her and turns to face her quickly.</p><p>"Hello, Hermione." She replies with a smile.</p><p>Hermione smiled back and just stood to stare for a moment. During which Luna traced her eyes to see her gaze fully focused on her lips.</p><p>Normally, she would find someone wanting to kiss her revolting. The only people who ever wanted to didn't want to do so for any of the right reasons. They were only interested in her because she was pretty and not because they liked her as a person.</p><p>But with Hermione, it was different. Hermione is the first person to offer her emotional support since her mom died and she's been nothing short of an amazing friend to her since they accidentally ran into each other months ago.</p><p>
  <i>If she were to kiss me right now, in front of the entire school, I wouldn't mind one bit.</i>
</p><p>"So, I wanted to talk to you about something if you don't mind of course." Hermione says suddenly.</p><p>"I'm listening." She replies back semi-reluctantly.</p><p>She still wasn't sure if Hermione truly wanted to kiss her or not. And even if she did then who's to say she doesn't just want to be friends?</p><p>To be completely honest, if she did want to just be friends Luna wouldn't mind that either. She's never thought about anyone being in love with her. She's basically resigned herself to the idea that no one will ever truly love her. This is of course bullshit, but Luna doesn't know that. At least not yet at least.</p><p>"So, as you know Harry and Ron went to the quidditch world cup during the break..."</p><p>"Why didn't you go?"</p><p>Hermione looks away and Luna can see a slight blush appearing. "Oh, I uhm... didn't want to?"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I just wasn't feeling it." Hermione replies back with an audible gulp.</p><p>"If you say so." Luna replies back. Her tone making it very clear that she didn't believe Hermione one bit but she wasn't going to push her into saying something she didn't want to.</p><p>"Anyways-" Hermione trails off. "Back to the original subject. While Harry and Ron were there the event was attacked by a large group of death eaters."</p><p>Luna nodded. "I know that already, my father is a reporter remember?"</p><p>Hermione slaps herself in the face for not remembering. "I forgot about that, sorry."</p><p>"Don't beat yourself up. People forget things about me all the time." Luna replies and even though her tone suggested otherwise, the words came out drier than she had hoped.</p><p>Hermione winces but doesn't comment on it. "But my point is that I'm scared, Luna. I'm scared for Harry especially given how close of an association he had with You Know Who."</p><p>"Don't worry so much Hermione. Harry has you and Ron to protect him. With the both of you there to protect him I'm absolutely certain that Voldemort won't ever be able to lay his hands on him."</p><p>"Don't say his name!" Hermione hisses.</p><p>"He has no power over me." Luna replies back confidently.</p><p>"Still, even if I was okay with it, which I'm not. Saying that name in public gets you a lot of attention of not the right kind."</p><p>"I already get so much of that that I'm not sure getting any more would really change anything. Everyone knows that I'm looney."</p><p>Hermione pulls Luna into a hug. "They're just cruel teenagers. You have to just ignore them."</p><p>If Luna didn't know any better, she was almost certain that Hermione was tearing up a little.</p><p>"That's easier said than done Hermione."</p><p>"I know. I know." Hermione repeats those words a couple more times before continuing. "Unlike previous years though, you have me here to protect you. As long as I'm around I won't let a single bully touch you, you have my word."</p><p>The fury in Hermione's voice was enough to convince Luna that she was telling her the truth. Why she was deserving of Hermione's protection she wasn't quite sure, but she knew better than to be questioning it right now. She wants to show Hermione that she appreciates her and there's only one way that she really knows how. When she was little her mother would always show her appreciation of her by saying that she loves her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. This is exactly what she's done every time she's tried to show people how much she appreciates them. It's a tradition that she hopes to carry on for as long as she lives. It doesn't matter how many people find it weird and call her looney for it; her mother was a kind and caring person and she would be damned if she didn't try to carry on her legacy.</p><p>"I love you, Hermione." She squeaks out quickly, voice shaking before planting a quick kiss on the girl's cheek.</p><p>Hermione's cheeks were now a bright red and her eyes were wide.</p><p>
  <i>She has to have a crush on me. Someone who didn't have a crush on me wouldn't react to me kissing them this way, would they?</i>
</p><p>If Hermione does have a crush on her, she clearly doesn't want to give it away. She doesn't say anything about it but she also doesn't pull out of there hug which removed her thoughts that she might have just done something wrong. Something so wrong that Hermione would leave her and she'd be practically friendless again.</p><p>They sit still in each other's arms for a while, but ultimately not long enough. Hermione is forced to pull away from her when Ron comes up to her and informs her that they have to make their way back to the common room.</p><p>Luna whispers "goodbye" into the girl's ear and gives her another quick kiss on the cheek which seems to make Hermione forget where she is for a moment as she sort of just stumbles about and nearly walks into a wall.</p><p>"Goodbye, Luna. See you tomorrow." She replies with arms covering her face in an effort to hide just how much she was blushing.</p><p>Luna watched as Hermione made her way out of the great hall. She made eye contact with her when Hermione turned around to stare for just a little while longer.</p><p>She stays there in silence, contemplating what Hermione's crush meant for her and how she should handle it moving forward. It was clear to her that if she were to ever start something with her then she was going to have to be the one to initiate it.</p><p><i>But how would she do it?</i> She completely shut herself off from the possibility of being loved when her mother died and now that Hermione had presented herself to her as being interested she felt a tidal wave of repressed emotions washing over her.</p><p>If she were to come into her shared dormitory crying then she was sure that she would surely receive hell for it. So instead, she quietly makes her way into the abandoned bathroom. This was the one place that nobody dared to enter as the ghost of Moaning Myrtle still claimed the area as her own. This was far from the first time Luna had come into the bathroom crying, however, and Myrtle sympathized with her as that had been what she was doing when she died all those years ago.</p><p>After about 30 minutes later, Luna makes her way out of the bathroom and sneaks her way back to the dorms. When she opens the door she is surprised to find a first-year girl still awake, reading a book in the middle of the common room.</p><p>She takes one look at Luna and is quick to notice her puffy red eyes. She gives her a sympathetic look accompanied by a hushed "I won't tell anyone. I promise." Before going back to reading.</p><p>Luna thanks her as she passes by. Once she makes it to her dorm room she triple checks to make sure that everyone is asleep before walking in and getting into bed herself.</p><p>While dozing off, she can't help but wonder if Hermione would still have a crush on her if she knew just how much of an emotional wreck she was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not How That Was Supposed to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter pretty much marks the start of where I basically throw the majority of canon out of the window and start doing my own thing. The events are going to be the same for this year at least but they are going to focus more on Hermione and Luna's perspectives and also, Hermione won't go through all of that stuff with Viktor Krum as that wouldn't really make any sense given her attraction to Luna.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"I love you, Hermione."</i>
</p><p>Those words echo in her head causing her heart to flutter as she dozes off in her bed.</p><p>
  <i>"What exactly did she mean by that?"</i>
</p><p>Her heart was desperately holding onto hope that Luna loved her as more than just her friend but her brain was telling her otherwise.</p><p>Her head is constantly battling between the two possibilities which certainly doesn't help her to sleep any. By the time she falls asleep, the sun is already starting to poke out over the horizon.</p><p>When she does wake up, she wakes up to the commotion of her classmates getting ready for classes. She looks at her phone to see that she's only gotten two hours of sleep.</p><p>She sighs, before lifting herself from her covers and heading to the showers to get herself cleaned up. She avoids talking to anyone on her way there. She didn't really get along very well with most of the other girls in her year and found that it was much easier to just avoid them.</p><p>After getting out of the shower she dries her hair and puts on her robes before grabbing a little too many books on her way out of the dorm.</p><p>She is greeted by Harry in the common room.</p><p>"Where's Ron at?" She inquires, noting the boy's absence.</p><p>"He's still asleep."</p><p>"Of course he is."</p><p>The two of them contemplate whether they should wait for him or not but they eventually decide on just making their way down to the great hall without him.</p><p>Once there, Hermione sleepily puts some food onto her plate and starts eating while Harry watches her closely to make sure that she doesn't fall asleep.</p><p>"Geez Hermione. What time did you fall asleep last night?" He asks, showing some concern.</p><p>"I don't know, probably around 4 or so."</p><p>"What kept you up so long?"</p><p>"It was-" but before she could answer her eyes had already answered for her as she watched Luna enter the great hall.</p><p>Harry was, of course, quick to put two and two together and muttered something about "how that girl was going to be the death of her" or something along those lines which earned him a little nudge from Hermione.</p><p>Hermione watches as Luna takes a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Once Luna sits down she looks over at her and they both share a smile.</p><p>"I'll be right back." She whispers to Harry who has an expectant look on his fair.</p><p>"Was wondering how long it would be before you would say that."</p><p>Hermione nervously walks her way over to the table where her crush currently sat and plops down right next to her.</p><p>"Hey, Luna." She says, smiling nervously.</p><p>"Hello, Hermione. How are you today?"</p><p>Anxious, nervous, confused.</p><p>"I'm doing pretty great so far. How about you?"</p><p>"I'm alright. You, however, you are very clearly a nervous wreck."</p><p>Hermione was taken back by Luna's sudden bluntness. "W-What do you mean Luna?" She replies, smiling unconvincingly.</p><p>"Hermione, relax. I'm not judging you or anything. It's just that we're friends now and as friends, we shouldn't have to hide anything from one another so why don't you tell me what it is that's bothering you?" Luna replies calmly.</p><p>
  <i>"Shit shit shit shit shit. What do I do?"</i>
</p><p>"Well... I'm waiting." Luna adds impatiently.</p><p>
  <i>"Come on Hermione, think! Come up with an excuse."</i>
</p><p>"W-Well, if you must know... I have a crush on someone and they've just been on my mind a lot recently."</p><p>
  <i>"Shit, why am I telling the truth?"</i>
</p><p>Luna raises her eyebrow. "And who might it be that you have such a massive crush on?"</p><p>Hermione stops to think for a moment. She looks up at Luna and can instantly feel the blonde's silvery-blue eyes piercing into her soul.</p><p>"Oh, um. W-Well it's on... Harry! Yes, Harry!"</p><p>"Is that so?" Luna questions, looking unamused.</p><p>"Yes?" Hermione says sounding unsure of herself. "What makes you doubt that I'm telling you the truth?"</p><p>Luna sighs which confuses Hermione, but then again what part of this conversation hasn't been confusing for her.</p><p>"Because, Hermione. I know that you've been trying to hide it for forever now, but I know that you have a crush on me. Anyone with any sense can see it."</p><p>And with that, Hermione's whole world shatters. She looks around at all of her classmates; speculating as to how many probably already know before panicking and swiftly turning back to face Luna.</p><p>
  <i>"Does she hate me now? Oh god, I bet she hates me."</i>
</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Luna." Hermione chokes out as tears began to show themselves.</p><p>"It's okay Hermione. Really it's just-" Luna pauses for a moment to think. It would appear that she is choosing her next words carefully. Which Hermione can only speculate that she is doing so simply to avoid hurting her feelings.</p><p>"The great hall isn't really the place for this conversation right now. What do you say we talk about this more after class ends?" She says, smiling reassuringly.</p><p>Hermione could feel the rejection coming and wished that the blonde would just be blunt about it for one moment but at the same time, she didn't want to push the blonde as she was obviously uncomfortable. <i>"I mean she has to be right?"</i> and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her any further.</p><p>"S-Sounds good L-Luna."</p><p>"M'kay, meet me in the east corridor about 30 minutes before dinner starts. We'll talk then."</p><p>Hermione just nodded before wiping her eyes and practically running back to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"Woah, is everything okay Hermione?" Harry inquires, concerned.</p><p>"She knows."</p><p>It took Harry a second to figure out what she meant by that but as soon as he did he moved to consolidate his friend.</p><p>"And how did she react?"</p><p>"W-Well, she... she... she said she wanted to talk to me after classes end later today." Hermione manages while wiping tears from her face.</p><p>"And she didn't tell you that she doesn't want to be friends with you anymore?"</p><p>"N-No she didn't." Hermione replies.</p><p>"And she didn't tell you that she wasn't interested in being your girlfriend?"</p><p>Hermione pauses before answering. "N-No she didn't..."</p><p>"Then what exactly are you freaking out about?" Harry winces as he realizes that the words came out a little harsher sounding than he had intended. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way but you know what I mean."</p><p>"Because why wouldn't she hate me!?" She yells painfully. "I have a crush on her and I'm a girl! Girls aren't supposed to have crushes on other girls!" Hermione's outburst causes a few of her classmates to gaze awkwardly towards her and Harry resulting in Harry having to shush her.</p><p>"That's bullshit Hermione, and you know it. If girls weren't supposed to get crushes on other girls then you wouldn't be having a crush on one in the first place!" Harry utters angrily. "This is perfectly natural Hermione. You're just going to have to accept that."</p><p>"B-But what if she doesn't like me back?"</p><p>"Then you can still be friends with her. You still want to be friends with her even if she does end up rejecting you don't you?"</p><p>Hermione quickly shakes her head, yes. "But-"</p><p>"Hermione!" Harry yells causing even more people to glance in their direction. "Shit, sorry. But you can't keep asking yourself these kinds of questions. The real answer to all of them is that you won't know until you talk to the girl so quit worrying about it."</p><p>Hermione looked ready to argue some more but she knew that nothing would come of it and that Harry was right so instead she just slumped down and rested her head on the boy's shoulder as she normally does.</p><p>---</p><p>Her first class of the day was charms. She sat next to Harry and Ron who had finally woken up and decided to join them.</p><p>She wasn't able to focus in the slightest. The only time during the entire class that she said something was when Ron had pretty brazenly asked her what was wrong and she had not so politely tell him to leave her alone. Harry was sat in between the two of them and only seemed to get more and more uncomfortable as time when on.</p><p>Once the class ended, Hermione grabbed her books and stormed out quickly but before she had completely made her way out of the classroom, she overheard a quick exchange between Harry and Ron.</p><p>"What's her problem today anyway?" Ron mumbled.</p><p>"She told Luna that she has a crush on her this morning and Luna told her that they'll have to talk about it after classes are over."</p><p>She turned the corner before she could hear Ron's response but Ron was clearly upset with the way she acted towards him during class and Ron isn't the kind of person to just let go of something like that easily.</p><p>She made her way around the various twists and turns located in this maze of a castle and eventually made her way into potions class. Harry and Ron made their way in shortly after her but walked right past her and made their way to the table by the other Gryffindors.</p><p>As Harry walked past her table he gave her a wink which meant that Harry had successfully convinced Ron that she needed space and to leave her alone for the time being. Hermione still didn't want to talk as she was sure that if she did she would break out in either anger or tears so she just smiled appreciatively at him.</p><p>She still wasn't able to focus and as the time came to brew her potion she added a few too many of the wrong ingredients causing a small explosion; causing Snape to subtract 10 points from Gryffindor and forcing her to spend the rest of next period shorting his potion ingredients.</p><p>This worked to Hermione's advantage, however, as her next class was supposed to be divination and god, did she hate that class. The only reason that she had taken it up in the first place was because it was one of the only classes that she could share with Luna and the blonde's presence made the class just about bearable.</p><p>After third period ended, Hermione made her way to lunch and was going to sit at the end of the table by herself before Harry signaled for her to come over.</p><p>"What do you want?" Hermione asks, sounding annoyed.</p><p>"I just thought that I would tell you that Ginny told me that Luna was looking for you in divination today. Apparently she was very disappointed when you didn't show."</p><p>Hermione took this opportunity to turn her head to the Ravenclaw table. She quickly notices the blonde who has her already has her eyes fixated on her. The second that she makes eye contact Luna smiles at her but something was off. Luna's smile was usually confident and comforting. This smile, however, was shaky and uncertain. It looked very forced and Hermione can only begin to wonder what it was that was causing this.</p><p>
  <i>"Is she actually nervous to see me? This whole time I've been focusing on myself and my own emotions while completely ignoring hers. Hell, I don't even have any clue how she actually feels about this and I've just been jumping to all of these conclusions."</i>
</p><p>Hermione felt a flash of guilt rush over her heart; causing her rush over to Ron for comfort. She would normally go to Harry but the boy had been pulled aside by some of his quidditch teammates for who knows what.</p><p>"Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did earlier."</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't have." Ron answered, somewhat resentfully before sighing. "It's okay Hermione. You were stressed and even if  I don't like how you acted I can at least understand why you did react that way that you did."</p><p>The two stay silent for a moment. Ron was waiting for Hermione to make the first move and Hermione was considering her actions carefully.</p><p>"So... are we good now?" Hermione asks, practically begging.</p><p>"We are. For now at least." Ron replies jokingly, causing Hermione to nudge him little.</p><p>"What? It's true! I'm sure this is going to be far from the last of our little arguments." Ron protests but Hermione doesn't respond. Instead, she curls up into the boy's side; causing him to sigh yet again before wrapping his arm around the girl and pulling her in closer.</p><p>"Everything will work out just fine Hermione. You got this."</p><p>"Thanks Ron. I know you might think otherwise, but you're a pretty good friend... most of the time."</p><p>"Ouch, Hermione. Well, I personally believe that you're an absolutely amazing friend all of the time."</p><p>"Pfft, you're just saying that to make me feel bad."</p><p>"Hey now, at least 75% of what I just said is true."</p><p>"Only 75?" Hermione questions, sounding offended.</p><p>"Fine, you got me. It's actually closer to 80%."</p><p>Hermione just rolls her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Wrong Made Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another chapter entirely focused on Luna's perspective. It gets kind of emotional for a while but I tried to make up for that by making the ending really cute. Hope y'all enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>What was I thinking? I shouldn't have forced her to admit that she has a crush on me. Now she'll never forgive me and she'll probably go to calling me looney like everyone else.</i>
</p><p>Luna had decided to skip her first two classes after breakfast as she needed some time alone. She had made her way outside of the castle and decided to watch the threstrals as they frolicked around the grounds.</p><p>Her mother had told her about them long ago when she was no older than 6 years old. Luna had originally hoped to never see them as her mother had informed her that they were only visible to people who have witnessed a death. However, she's learned to grow to love them over the years; as despite their nightmarish appearance, they are actually quite calm creatures and are usually more than happy to be around and interact with humans. They offered her companionship where there wouldn't be any otherwise.</p><p>She wondered around the outside of the castle until it was time to make her way to third period. She had divination class up next, and she wouldn't miss it for the world. Apart from care of magical creatures, she absolutely hated all of her other classes. She found them all to be pretty boring and mundane as what she was learning was often very "set in stone" and offered very little "artistic liberties". Divination however, was all about exploring one's own mind and the mind of those around them in ways that some people might find strange and odd. She contemplated texting Hermione to see if she was doing okay on her way there but decided that she would much rather wait and talk to her in person.</p><p>She got to the classroom before any of the other students as was her usual and began talking to the professor as she waited for more and more students to come piling in. She watched student after student enter the room with no sign of Hermione. Finally, Ginny entered the room and if anyone was going to know where Hermione was it was her. She politely excused herself from the conversation she was having with the professor and made her way over.</p><p>"Hello, Ginny." Luna says while nervously playing with her hair.</p><p>"Hi Luna." Ginny replies before quickly picking up on the blonde's nervousness. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"If I'm going to be completely honest no, everything's not alright. I'm looking for Hermione. Have you seen her?" Luna inquires, hopeful.</p><p>"She got detained by Snape after causing an explosion in potions class."</p><p>Luna lets out a sigh of relief. <i>"So she's not avoiding me then."</i></p><p>"However, Luna." Ginny continues. "I believe that as I'm your friend, it's my duty to tell you this. I overheard Harry and Ron talking about Hermione and while I didn't hear the whole conversation it would seem that Hermione's trying to avoid you."</p><p>"Avoid me? Why!?" Luna practically demanded, digging her nails into her palms.</p><p>Ginny audibly gulped before continuing. "According to Harry, she's scared that you hate her because of something that she revealed to you this morning during breakfast."</p><p>"Oh." Luna replies, deflated. "Thanks for letting me know Ginny. I'm sorry that I lashed out at you. It's just... I care about Hermione a lot... and she cares about me and... I don't want to lose her."</p><p>Luna swiftly turns around before Ginny can respond and begins fast-walking back to her seat. On her way there, she notices a tear about to leave her eye and is quick to swipe it away. She can't cry, not here, not now.</p><p>Luna wasn't as present in the class as she usually was, but she tried her damn hardest to ensure that she paid as much attention as she could. She told herself that this was because she had already skipped two classes today and that she couldn't afford to receive bad marks in yet another class but in reality, she was just focusing on the class to distract herself from her emotions.</p><p>As soon as the class is over, Luna rushes down to the cafeteria in hopes that she'll see Hermione there. Once she is in her usual seat she scans the room until she locates her. She is talking to Harry and looked rather upset.</p><p>
  <i>"Shit, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have been so vague with her but at the same time, if I hadn't been, someone would have heard us and we'd be getting harassed by people until the end of the school year."</i>
</p><p>Luna was immensely torn on whether she did the right thing or not. She knew that her decision to avoid bullying at all costs was going to bite her in the ass eventually. But she didn't expect it to be so soon and she also didn't expect that it would end up affecting someone else along with her.</p><p>She stared at the brunette for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, she turned her eyes to meet hers and when they eventually did she tried her best to muster a smile.</p><p>
  <i>"This is my last chance."</i>
</p><p>Luna wanted to smile at Hermione so she could get across the message that everything was alright and that she didn't hate her but when she tried the smile came out weak and forced. A far cry from her usual one.</p><p>Hermione looked away and ran over to Ron shortly after. It was clear to Luna that she was acting this way because she was scared and needed comfort and it hurt her knowing that she wasn't able to provide any to her.</p><p>---</p><p>She skipped her next two classes. To Luna, they didn't matter. To Luna, nothing mattered right now. She fucked up her chance with the only girl that she felt she truly connected with over her three years at this cursed school and now there was little to no chance that they'd recover.</p><p>She went to her usual hiding place to cry her eyes out; however, after an hour or so, she found that she eventually had no more tears to spare.</p><p>So, she just sat there, locked in one of the old abandoned bathroom stalls, and thought over and over again about how much she fucked everything up.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and stared at Hermione's contact information for what felt like an eternity. She was seriously just contemplating deleting it but eventually decided against it.</p><p>
  <i>"I don't know why I want to keep it anyway. Hermione would be better off without me having to fuck things up for her. I fuck up all of my friendships eventually anyway."</i>
</p><p>She checked the time on her phone and realized that final period was approaching. If she wanted to make it to class than she was going to have it do it fast.</p><p>
  <i>"No, I won't go. My mental health is much more important right now." She decided.</i>
</p><p>And with that, the decision had been made and Luna watched as time slowly chugged along and any chance of her getting to her class in time faded away. Even though she knows that she needs this, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit guilty for skipping so many of her classes today.</p><p>
  <i>"It's going to take my grades an eternity to recover from this. But it's fine, I'll just ask Hermione to study with me and-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Shit! I forgot. Well, it looks like I'll have to add getting expelled to my list of things to be depressed about. Wouldn't be the worst thing ever though, nobody at school would miss me anyway."</i>
</p><p>And once again, her tears flow freely as she feels that everything that was good in her life had disappeared with one simple "mistake".</p><p>
  <i>"H-How's dad going to react when I tell him that I got expelled? He'll probably disown me or maybe even something much much worse.</i>
</p><p>Luna had at this point, all but accepted the fact that her life was over and she has absolutely no idea how long she's been locked up in the bathroom for. She remembers for a moment, that she said that she'd meet up with Hermione just before dinner but there's no point in doing that now. She scared Hermione away and she wasn't going to talk to her again anyway so what exactly would be the point?</p><p>So she cried in the bathroom for what felt like hours. Usually she would be concerned about getting in trouble for being outside her dormitory after hours but the world could be burning around her right now for all she cared.</p><p>
  <i>"They probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone to be perfectly honest."</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>She is suddenly startled when she hears the doorknob begin to turn. Normally, she would be scared but she had nothing left to use. If Mr. Filch found her then she was going to be expelled anyway so she might as well go out with a fight.</p><p>"Go away!" She yells aggressively, digging her nails into her palms while tears stream down her face."</p><p>"Luna?"</p><p>She recognizes that voice almost instantly and feels her heart sink. It was Hermione but what the hell was she doing here and what the fuck did she want?</p><p>"W-What do you want?"</p><p>"Are you okay Luna? I searched the castle for hours trying to find you once you didn't show up to meet me. Eventually, Ginny told me that you might be up here and well... I'm here now. What the hell are you doing in here anyway?"</p><p>Luna couldn't understand why this girl would go through all of that trouble just go find her and didn't know how to react so she stuck to her rather hostile approach.</p><p>"And why do you care so much?" Luna asks shakily, all of her confidence fading.</p><p>"Because... as you said earlier Luna. I have a crush on you, I love you, I care about you. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way and I don't care if you don't want to be friends with me anymore but I just want you to know that I'll always care about you. I'll always love you. No matter what happens I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you. Even if you don't love me back."</p><p>Luna's heart stopped. She was floored by Hermione's response. She couldn't believe that someone had actually said something like that to her. Everyone else just called her names and made fun of her all day but no, not Hermione. She was committed. She was committed to helping her and being there for her no matter what might come in the way of her doing so. And even though she is reluctant to admit it, that is exactly what she needs right now.</p><p>She regains her composer and unlocks the door to the toilet and swings it open. She is greeted by Hermione's tearful eyes and nervous yet hopeful smile. She could sit here and apologize for pulling Hermione into yet another emotional rollercoaster for all of eternity but she has to stop apologizing eventually. You can only apologize to someone for something for so long before the apologies start to become meaningless and only by her actions would Luna be able to fully repay her.</p><p>So that's what she does she runs up to Hermione and pulls her into a tight hug before kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>"Hermione. I could sit here and apologize for hours about all of the shit that I did today but I know that that won't get us anywhere. So instead, I'm going to be as blunt as possible with you."</p><p>Luna watches as Hermione closes her eyes as she is obviously expecting the worst which makes her feel all the more worse for being so vague with her in the first place.</p><p>"Hermione, since I've come to Hogwarts I have not met a single witch or wizard who has cared for me as much as you. Everyone quickly became accustomed to calling me names and making fun of my rather "unique" interests but not you. No, you were always there for me when I needed you most as is proven by how much effort you went through just to find me here tonight. And Hermione-"</p><p>There is a pause as Luna considers what to do next. She looks at the brunette and notices that her eyes are no longer closed which is a relief or though she still looks very nervous and Luna wants nothing more than for that nervousness to go away; so she decides to just go for it."</p><p>"I love you." Luna whispers into the girl's ear before moving a stray hair away from the girl's face and pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>The kiss continues as tears make their way down the faces of both girls. It was at this moment that both girls realized just how much they both care about one another and just how much love they both share for one another. They continue kissing until they're struggling for air at which point they both pull back.</p><p>"Thanks for being here for me tonight Hermione." She says in between breaths."</p><p>"I'll always be here for you Luna. No matter what happens." Hermione replies back, wiping a tear from her face and smiling happily.</p><p>"Does this mean that we're girlfriends now?" Luna whispers into Hermione's ear.</p><p>"If that's what you want us to be."</p><p>Hermione was trying to sound calm and relaxed but Luna noticed the hope in the girl's voice causing Luna to plant a quick kiss on the girl's cheek.</p><p>"There's nothing in this world that I would want more than to be your girlfriend, Hermione."</p><p>"Then that's that. We're girlfriends now." Hermione replies back, barely able to contain her excitement.</p><p>Hermione looks so happy right now and Luna wishes that she'll be able to treasure this moment forever.</p><p>"Well, then. How about we make it official?" Luna says with a grin on her face.</p><p>"What do you mean by tha-" and before Hermione can finish she is pulled into another kiss by Luna.</p><p>Blue eyes met brown as they share their first, of hopefully many kisses together. Luna manages to pull out her phone and take a quick picture so that they'll be able to remember this moment together for years to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione wakes up the following morning to be greeted with a messy tangle of hair and limbs.</p><p>
  <i>"Where the hell am I?"</i>
</p><p>She quickly takes in her surroundings and her heart melts as she realizes that Luna is snuggled up next to her.</p><p>
  <i>"Oh my god, she's so adorable! I can't believe that last night wasn't a dream."</i>
</p><p>She takes out her phone to check the time.</p><p>
  <i>"Shit, there's only 20 minutes left to get to class in time."</i>
</p><p>To her displeasure, she's going to have to wake Luna. She missed all of her classes yesterday and she can't afford to skip anymore.</p><p>
  <i>"I hate that I have to do this. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.</i>
</p><p>She gently jostles her on the shoulder which summons a groan from the blonde.</p><p>"What time is it?" She inquires.</p><p>"We have a little less than 20 minutes before classes start."</p><p>"Can't we just stay here all day? It's our first day as girlfriends; we shouldn't have to spend most of it going to boring classes."</p><p>"I agree with you, however, it's not really our decision to make. And don't think that I didn't hear about you skipping all your classes yesterday."</p><p>"Fine, mom. I'll go to my classes today" Luna replies, suppressing a smile.</p><p>"I'm just trying to look out for you." Hermione replies honestly. "If you get yourself expelled then we won't be able to see each other as often. Not to mention that it really wouldn't be good for you to get yourself expelled if you plan on actually trying to get an education."</p><p>"Awe, you're mean. But okay, I guess if it means that I get to spend more time with you in the long run I'll go with it."</p><p>"Good, now how about we get going. We only have-" She stops to check her phone. "15 minutes to get to first period in time."</p><p>"M'kay. I'll meet up with you before divination starts. I missed having you in that class with me yesterday."</p><p>"I'm sorry that I wasn't there. Snape was being his usual self and finding any excuse to give me detention however."</p><p>"According to Ginny, you caused a small explosion. It didn't seem like a very minor incident." Luna replies teasingly.</p><p>"An explosion is a massive exaggeration of what actually occurred. It didn't damage anything outside of my cauldron." Hermione grumbles.</p><p>"Whatever, it doesn't really matter to me much. Knowing that you could cause an explosion at any given moment just makes dating you even more exciting." Luna says happily before giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek causing her to blush.</p><p>"If you stopped teasing me so much about it then maybe it wouldn't be so much of a bad thing." Hermione replies, trying her best to still sound angry at her but failing miserably.</p><p>"Awe, but teasing you is so much fun though. And you're really cute when you're annoyed."</p><p>"Whatever." Hermione relents.</p><p>"Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower. See you later." Luna says, waving Hermione goodbye.</p><p>"You're going to take a shower in less than 10 minutes?" Hermione challenges, unconvinced.</p><p>"You bet I am!" Luna replies, smiling confidently.</p><p>"Well, okay then. If you show up late to class then don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Besides, I'm fine with showing up a little late to class if that means that I get to smell nice for my girlfriend."</p><p>Hermione blushes. "That wouldn't be the worst thing ever I guess but I'd rather you made it to class in time. You can always just smell nice later. Class is more important."</p><p>"Well, as long as I'm able to get going now then I can do both. See you later Hermione."</p><p>"See you later Luna."</p><p>---</p><p>Hermione couldn't help but feel a little lonely as she made her way to the great hall to link up with Harry and Ron. Sure, her friends are probably going to be worried as hell that she didn't meet them in the common room this morning but they'll understand once she gets talking to them. After all of what Luna and her went through last night, she can't help but feel that they need to spend more time together. There's still a lot about Luna that she doesn't really understand and if they really want to make this relationship thing work then getting to know each other really well should be a priority.</p><p>
  <i>"I'll talk to Luna about it when I see her again. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>"There you are, Hermione. Where the bloody hell have you been!? You had us both worried sick." Ron says angrily.</p><p>"Ron was really the only one worried sick. Worst case scenario I imagined was that you got spotted by Mr. Filch and were in detention or something." Harry says, rolling his eyes at his friend's overreaction.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ron. You should really talk your parents into getting you a phone. I know that you wizards aren't fond of using "muggle technology" but it really comes in handy sometimes. I could've texted you that I was fine last night and you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble worrying."</p><p>"I'll think about it." Ron mumbles.</p><p>"So, we have about 1 minute until classes start." Harry chimes in. "How about we all make a run for it before we get scolded for being late?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Ron replies.</p><p>Hermione nods and all three of them set off, hastily making their way down the hallways towards their classroom.</p><p>---</p><p>"That was so boring." Ron moans as the group exits the classroom.</p><p>"Yeah, I was basically asleep after the first 5 minutes." Harry agrees.</p><p>"You two find anything that doesn't result in spontaneous excitement boring."</p><p>"Can't argue with you there." Ron replies.</p><p>"Besides, that was exciting in its own way. We got to learn something new. It might not be as exciting as risking our lives to save the world but it sure is a hell of a lot safer."</p><p>"I guess you do kind of have a point there Hermione." Harry responds.</p><p>"Eh, whatever." Ron shrugs. "Let's just get to potions before Snape kills us."</p><p>---</p><p>"Good job Hermione. You didn't blow anything up this time." Ron says snarkily.</p><p>"Oh, shut up Ron." Hermione replies giving him a playful nudge on the shoulder.</p><p>"Blimey, you keep nudging me like that, and people are going to think that you hate me. Imagine the headline in the Daily Prophet. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley Friends or Enemies?". Ron recites dramatically.</p><p>"I mean, they'd technically be right. You and Hermione do kind of have this whole "frenemy" thing going." Harry adds.</p><p>"Whatever you say, mate. All I know is that I really hate her sometimes but I also love her just like a sister most of the time."</p><p>"Ron, what you described is basically the definition of a frenemy." Hermione replies.</p><p>Ron just shrugs as Hermione separates from the group to head to divination. On her way there, she finds Luna who is quick to notice her and smiles at her warmly. Hermione practically skips over to her and brings her into a hug.</p><p>"Careful Hermione. Everyone's watching." Luna replies nervously.</p><p>"Don't overthink this. People see girls hug each other all the time."</p><p>"Huh, I guess you're right."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"So, you ready to head up to divination? It's about another two minutes until class starts."</p><p>"Let's stay here just a little while longer." Hermione replies, pulling Luna into an even tighter hug. She would normally kiss her right now but Luna isn't really up for being public yet and she has to respect that.</p><p>Hermione rests her head on Luna's shoulder and listens to her breathing. It's surprisingly calming. Especially when combined with how good she smells right now. She has a subtle flowery aroma coming from her. One that you wouldn't be able to notice at all unless you were to be very close to her.</p><p>"I see that you did actually take that shower like you said you would." Hermione says, sounding somewhat surprised.</p><p>"I told you I would. I don't know why that's very surprising to you."</p><p>"Did you make it to class on time?"</p><p>"Weeeeell, I was only a minute late. And I don't really feel guilty about it because the Professor instantly scolded me for not showing up to class yesterday.</p><p>"Fair enough." Hermione replies before taking her phone out to check the time.</p><p>Luna peaks up at her phone screen. "Guess we should head up to class now."</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea." Hermione pulls herself out of their hug. She looks around to see a couple of people staring at them but not enough to get any rumors started.</p><p>"I would hold your hand right now but... you know." Luna says, gesturing towards the students staring.</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine Luna. We can always just make up for it later. I'll come and sit beside you during lunch."</p><p>"I'd like that a lot Hermione. Thank you."</p><p>"Anything for you Luna.</p><p>---</p><p>"I just can't understand what it is that you find so intriguing about this class." Hermione groans.</p><p>"Just like you can't understand how Harry and Ron aren't very interested in any of their classes?"</p><p>"I guess I know what it feels like for them now."</p><p>"Divination can be fun. You just have to not take it so seriously."</p><p>"That's my problem. I take everything seriously."</p><p>"That's no good. I guess I'll just have to teach you how not too."</p><p>"It's worth a shot I guess."</p><p>---</p><p>"You know what Luna? I still think that divination is by far my least favorite subject but with you there with me it has become just about bearable." Hermione says, half-jokingly, half-truthfully.</p><p>"Oh Hermione, I'm flattered that my presence was able to make your miserable existence all that more bearable."</p><p>"It would be even better if you were to kiss me right now."</p><p>"Right here? In front of everyone?" Luna replies nervously.</p><p>"Our secret is going to have to come out eventually Luna. And I don't want to have to keep hiding my feelings from you in public anymore. It's eating me up inside."</p><p>"I understand Hermione. I really do. It's just-" She trails off before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I really don't want you to get hurt, Hermione. If you ever get hurt because of me then I really don't think that I'd ever be able to forgive myself."</p><p>"Luna. I know you care about me and want to protect me but there's always going to be danger. There's absolutely nothing we can do about that." Hermione says reassuring while placing her hand on Luna's shoulder. "However, I've faced much bigger threats than a handful of homophobic teenagers. I think I'll be able to manage."</p><p>"If you say so Hermione... it's just... scary."</p><p>"Which is exactly why it's so amazing that we have each other. With you by my side Luna, I feel like I can take on the world."</p><p>'Fine Hermione. You win." Luna says before pulling her girlfriend into a kiss.</p><p>They kiss at the doorway to the great hall for as long as their lungs will allow. Once they pull back they look around to see everyone staring at them. Most people looked confused, some of them look happy, some of them look disgusted. All things considered, it could have been much much worse.</p><p>"Well, there's no way we're going to be convincing anyone that that was just a "good friend" kiss." Luna says, smiling weakly.</p><p>"There's no going back now." Hermione replies before pulling Luna into another hug. "We'll deal with this together Luna. I promise."</p><p>"I know we will." Luna replies, mustering all of her courage. "Now, how about we go and eat before we have to rush to get to our classes on time again?"</p><p>"That's a good idea. While we're at it, we could try coming up with some cute nicknames for one another. Every couple seems to have them."</p><p>"Ooh, now you're talking."</p><p>The two girls stand in silence. Both admiring each other's presence.</p><p>"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luna says suddenly. "Let's get going." Luna takes Hermione by the hand and leads her into the great hall. If there was even the slightest doubt in anyone's mind that they were more than "just friends" then this would definitely have to do it.</p><p>She looks over at Harry and Ron. Harry looks happy for her and Ron looks shocked that they're being so brazen. She smiles back at them and waves before taking her seat next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>"It's nice to know that people are staring me for something that I'm actually proud of for once." Luna says bitterly.</p><p>"They're just jealous that they don't have a girlfriend as amazing as you do." Hermione replies while calmly stroking her hand through Luna's hair.</p><p>"I hope that that's the case. Last thing I want if for us to get in trouble for something that we can't control."</p><p>"I'd get expelled a thousand times over if it meant staying with you."</p><p>Luna instantly meets Hermione's eyes and a tear begins to form as she realizes that she's actually serious.</p><p>"I love you." She whispers as she pulls Hermione into a tight hug.</p><p>"I love you too." Hermione replies instantaneously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Girlfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now I understand why you were so worried about Hermione yesterday.</p><p>Luna jumps and quickly turns around to see who's talking to her and is relieved to see that it's just Ginny.</p><p>"Well hello to you too Ginny." She replies. "I assume that Hermione and I's relationship is currently the talk of the school?"</p><p>"You'd be correct. Draco is just about as "happy" as you'd expect him to be. But other than that, people seem to be more confused than anything else."</p><p>"That's somewhat reassuring I suppose. How do you feel about it?" Luna inquires curiously.</p><p>"I'm happy for you guys!" She beams. "I gotta admit, I didn't see it coming at all but you two are so cute together!"</p><p>"Thanks, Ginny." Luna replies, blushing. "I just hope everyone can be as supportive as you."</p><p>"If they're not then I'll force them to support you." Ginny replies threateningly.</p><p>Luna raises her eyebrow. "And how do you plan to accomplish that?" She asks concerned.</p><p>"I was just going to yell and scream at them but if you have any better ideas then I'm all ears."</p><p>"You could always try explaining it to them first. If that fails though, I'll give you free rein to do whatever is it that you see fit."</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Ginny says enthusiastically before checking the time. "Class is about to start soon. I assume you don't mind if I sit next to you?"</p><p>"You'd be correct. Or though, keep your distance. I don't want to make feel Hermione jealous. Not yet at least." She says, grinning mischievously. "Just to tease her of course."</p><p>"Fair enough, or though, I'm pretty sure Hermione would murder me if I came anywhere near to coming between you two."</p><p>"Don't worry. I doubt I'll be over her anytime soon."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure everyone knows that considering the way that you two kissed earlier. You two are soooooo in love it's sooo cute!" Ginny squeals teasingly.</p><p>Luna's cheeks turn beet red. She glares at Ginny who just smiles back at her innocently.</p><p>---</p><p>"I missed you." Luna whispers into the back of Hermione's ear, causing the brunette to jump.</p><p>"Shit, Luna. You have to stop sneaking up on me like that." Hermione says while trying her best to sound upset.</p><p>"Glad to see that you missed me too!" She replies, smiling wolfishly.</p><p>"Whatever." Hermione shrugs. "Do you want to eat in the great hall or would you rather sneak away somewhere and hope we don't get caught?" She says, grinning mischievously.</p><p>"Pfft, like you even have to ask that question. I'm an expert at sneaking around this place. No need to worry about getting caught."</p><p>---</p><p>"Everyone's staring at us." Luna says uneasily as the couple enters the great hall.</p><p>"Let them stare all they want. It's not going to change anything." Hermione replies confidently.</p><p>"You're right. I know you are. It's just... hard for me to accept that." Luna replies, managing a weak smile.</p><p>---</p><p>"The stars are beautiful tonight!" Luna says in amazement. She hears a quick snap and turns around to see Hermione with her phone pointed at her. She gazes at Hermione questionably, awaiting her explanation.</p><p>"What? You looked so amazing with your hair flowing in front of all the stars like that. You just looked so beautiful I really couldn't help myself." Hermione replies genuinely, blushing wildly.</p><p>Luna feels her cheeks burn red as she smiles widely back at Hermione before walking over and sitting down next to her.</p><p>"See? I told you the Astronomy Tower was the right place to sneak into. It's beautiful up here." Luna says while motioning her hand toward the star-filled night sky.</p><p>"You're right. I honestly don't know why I was hesitant to go up here in the first place." Hermione replies truthfully, staring into Luna's silver-blue eyes before kissing her on the cheek causing the blonde's blush to deepen.</p><p>"And this moment is made all the more better by the fact that I have the most beautiful witch in the world right here next to me." Luna says happily before turning to the brunette and kissing her passionately on the lips.</p><p>The kiss lasts for a while before Luna notices a small tear falling from Hermione's eye. "What's wrong?" She asks concerned.</p><p>"Nothing." Hermione replies quickly, already missing the feeling of the blonde's lips on her own. "These are good tears. I'm just really happy right now."</p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>Luna didn't understand how tears could be considered a "good" thing but she wasn't going to question it. She trusts Hermione enough to be open with her if something was truly bothering her.</p><p>"Well, we've been up here for a while." Hermione says. "Why don't we head back before we get detention or something?"</p><p>Luna stops to consider for a moment. The two of them getting detention together wouldn't be that bad as then they would get to spend more time together but Hermione, unlike her, actually cares about her grades so she'll just have to take one for the team this time. "Okay." Luna replies finally. "One last thing though." She quickly pulls out her phone and takes a picture,  cutting off Hermione in the process.</p><p>"Luna! Warn me next time before you go ahead and take pictures of me." Hermione whines.</p><p>"Aw, but you look so cute in this one!" Luna argues. "Like a cute deer caught in headlights. Besides, you didn't give any warning before you took one of me. This is payback."</p><p>Hermione looks over at her phone and just scoffs which earns a laugh from the blonde and Hermione has to do everything in her power to stop herself from joining her.</p><p>---</p><p>"Harry's what?" Luna says, shocked.</p><p>"He's been chosen to participate in the Triwizard Tournament as the fourth champion." Hermione replies in disbelief.</p><p>"But... there's only supposed to be 3 champions. One from each school. And Harry's waaay under the age requirement-"</p><p>"I know." Hermione cuts her off. "That's why everyone's so shocked. And as if the boy needed any more pressure. Now everyone's digging into him because they think he rigged the system somehow."</p><p>"That's horrible!" Luna hisses. Since she's been the subject of bullying so many times already she's become very vocal at protecting those who fall victim to it. "We have to help him. We need to keep the bullies off of him. And more importantly, we have to make sure he completes all of the tasks while keeping himself intact."</p><p>Hermione is caught off guard by her girlfriend's sudden motivation but doesn't bother questioning it. "You lead the way then. I'll be right behind you. Always." Hermione says throwing Luna a reassuring smile.</p><p>Luna smiles back and nods before making her way through the twisty hallways with Hermione following close behind.</p><p>---</p><p>"It's been incredibly close at times. But thanks to our help Harry's remained uninjured." Luna says, sounding surprised.</p><p>Hermione cocks her eyebrow. "Why do you sound so surprised? We make quite the team together you know." Hermione says before kissing the blonde on the cheek.</p><p>"I'm just... impressed. You and I have achieved so much together. Of course, your friends have helped out a lot but we've also accomplished so much together. It really is starting to feel like we can take on the world together." Luna says while holding back tears. "I see what you meant when you said that tears can be happy sometimes." She adds as one escapes her eye and starts rolling down her cheek.</p><p>Hermione pulls her into a hug. "I told you so." Is all she says as they sit in silence, enjoying each other's presence.</p><p>---</p><p>"Not going to Hogsmeade this year has honestly been one of the best decisions of my life!" Hermione beams.</p><p>"Okay, that's definitely an overstatement."</p><p>"Maybe it is. The truth still stands though. I'd rather be stuck in the castle with you and barely anyone else than stuck in Hogsmeade with you and almost everyone at the school. So don't be so hard on yourself. It was ultimately my decision to stay here with you."</p><p>"If you say so." Luna replies uncertainly. "It still sucks that my father was too busy to sign my permission slip." She says, annoyed.</p><p>"It is what it is." Hermione shrugs. "Now stop your worrying and come over here!"</p><p>Luna is about to protest but she is cut off when her girlfriend's lips meet her own.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>"The Yule Ball is tonight and Hermione invited me as her date. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can't afford to fuck it up."</i>
</p><p>Is my makeup alright? Is it too little? Too much?" Luna asks nervously.</p><p>"In my honest opinion, you should just go with whatever feels right for you Luna. Hermione loves you. She's going time think you're beautiful no matter what." Ginny replies, putting her hands on Luna's shoulders rubbing them reassuringly.</p><p>"You're probably right Ginny. I don't know why I'm worrying so much."</p><p>"You're just excited that's all. You want this might to be perfect for both of you. I understand that.</p><p>"Thank you, Ginny. You don't know just how much you've helped tonight."</p><p>"I'm glad to be of service!" Ginny replies before bowing causing Luna to roll her eyes.</p><p>"Hermione's the only one who gets to treat me like a princess." Luna jokes.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that. The last time I saw the two of you kissing it wasn't very elegant." Ginny replies smugly.</p><p>"Ginny!" Luna whines as her cheeks turn red, causing the other girl to burst out laughing.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>"This was it. Tonight was the night."</i>
</p><p>Luna takes one last look in the mirror to make sure that everything is absolutely perfect. She put her long blonde hair into a ponytail as it was much too long for her to be dancing while letting it flow. She triple checks her vibrant purple dress to make sure that there aren't any wrinkles. Lastly, she quadruple checks her makeup to make sure that it's just right.</p><p>"This is as good as it's going to ever get." She decides as she makes her way out into the hallways, and toward the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>Once she arrives, she is quick to notice Hermione. Her curly brown hair had been elegantly pulled back into a bun. Her blue dress sparkled like the night sky. She had earrings that were a similar shade of silver with some dark blue gemstones embedded into them.</p><p>"You look stunning!" Luna says excitedly causing the brunette to jump a little.</p><p>"As do you, Luna." Hermione replies genuinely before pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>"Now, how about we go show all those straight girls what they're missing out on?" Luna says, smiling wildly.</p><p>"Wow, Luna. What happened to the girl who was too afraid to even kiss in public all those months ago?" Hermione teases.</p><p>"She got a cute girlfriend who showed her that it was okay to be affectionate in public." She replies confidently.</p><p>"Aw, Luna. No making me cry until after the ball okay? Can't have my mascara getting ruined already." Hermione says, half-jokingly.</p><p>"In that case, we better get going quick. I don't know how long I can keep myself from getting all sappy. I'm just so happy right now!" Luna replies cheerfully.</p><p>"Lead the way." Hermione responses, barely able to contain her excitement.</p><p>Luna takes Hermione's hands in her own and intertwines their fingers and leads her towards the ball.</p><p>---</p><p>"I know that I've said this over a million times already but you're so fucking perfect." Luna says raspily.</p><p>"Don't act like I haven't been saying the same to you."</p><p>"Anyways." Luna begins. "I think it's about time we danced. What do you think?" Luna gestured for Hermione to take her hand.</p><p>"Oh, Luna. You know I would love to." Hermione says happily before taking Luna's hand and letting her lead her to the dance area.</p><p>"Do you even know how to dance?" Luna asks, slightly nervous.</p><p>"No, not really." Hermione replies honestly.</p><p>Luna breathes a sigh of relief. "Good, because I don't either." Luna replies, smiling brightly.</p><p>The two of them try their best and manage something that at least looks like an attempt at dancing which would have to be good enough. Luna didn't care what other people saw though. This felt way too nice for her to be letting anyone's opinions ruin it for her.</p><p>---</p><p>"How many times do I have to assure you that no one will find us?" Luna asks, annoyed.</p><p>"I don't know Luna. It's just that every time I'm out past hours with Harry and Ron we end up in detention."</p><p>"Well, guess they're just not as sneaky as I am. We won't get caught. I promise." Luna says before planting a kiss on the brunette's cheek.</p><p>"I'll trust you." Hermione finally concedes.</p><p>"Good, now. We have approximately 10 minutes of alone time before Filch comes barging in here so how about we do less talking and more kissing?"</p><p>"10 minutes!? Luna, I thought you said we were-" Hermione's protest is cut off by Luna lunging on her and placing her lips on hers. She should be angry at Luna but decides to let it slide this time because she's all dressed up in her ball attire still and its probably going to be a while before she gets to see her all dressed up again. They kiss for as long as their lungs will allow before pulling apart.</p><p>"You don't regret leaving the ball early one bit now, do you?" Luna says breathily, grinning devilishly.</p><p>"Not one bit." Hermione responds through deep breathes before thrusting herself towards the blonde's lips once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Summer Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where's Harry? Shouldn't he be out by now?" Hermione asks, concerned.</p>
<p>"Give him some time. For all we know, he's just taking his time celebrating or something. I'd be lying if I said that the guy didn't have a bit of an ego."</p>
<p>"If you say so. It's just... this whole tournament has been nothing but dangerous and not to mention that it was banned for hundreds of years due to how many people died participating in it. I think that alone is reason enough to be worried."</p>
<p>'He'll be fine Hermione. I promise."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>"Harry wasn't fine. The trophy was a trap and teleported him straight into Voldemort's hands. Cedric Diggory went with him. The poor boy came back carrying his lifeless body."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"And to make matters worse. Voldemort has been "reborn". He has a body again. He's back to full strength. The ministry doesn't believe them though. Even Dumbledore believes Harry and yet the ministry won't. It's bullshit."</i>
</p>
<p>"The ministry will come around eventually. I can use my father's position to help spread the word and get it on the front page of the Quibbler. It's going to take a while but I'll make it happen." Luna says reassuringly as she pulled the brunette into a hug.</p>
<p>"Thanks Luna." Hermione manages through tears. Not only was her life in danger, but everyone at Hogwarts was also now in danger. Including Luna.</p>
<p><i>"I won't let anything happen to her. Not until the day I die."</i> She promises to herself.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hermione is fully focused on making sure that she has everything packed and doesn't notice Luna sneak up behind her.</p>
<p>"Luna! I told you to stop scaring me!" Hermione yells, cheeks burning red from embarrassment.</p>
<p>"But you're just soooo cute when you're scared!" Luna squeals. "I can't help myself." She replies, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>Hermione rolls her eyes. "So, I assume that you didn't somehow sneak your way into the Gryffindor common room and into my dorm just to scare me?"</p>
<p>"Aw, you got me." Luna puts her hands up jokingly. "I have some good news."</p>
<p>"And what might that be?" Hermione inquires, curiously.</p>
<p>"I just got done talking to my father over the phone and he said that it would be fine if I spent the summer over at your house!" Luna replies excitedly.</p>
<p>"Did you tell him that we're dating?" She asks nervously.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did. He's fine with it." The blonde replies calmly.</p>
<p>"That's good to hear-" Hermione trails off, suppressing a tear. "I'm not comfortable coming out to my parents yet so if you stay with me then you'll have to keep your kissing to a minimum. " She says with a frown; causing Luna to peck her on the cheek.</p>
<p>"If that's all that I have to do to avoid going 3 months without seeing you then I think I can manage." Luna replies, still maintaining the same bright smile and staring lovingly.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hermione called her parents before making her way out of the train station. She made sure that it was okay for Luna to stay the summer with them; her parents reluctantly said yes. Hermione jumps in excitement before forgetting that she's in a public space; causing her cheeks to flush red.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Hello, darling." Hermione is greeted by her father as the couple make their way into the backseats of his small car."</p>
<p>"And you must be Luna I assume?" He continues.</p>
<p>"That's correct. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Granger."</p>
<p>"Likewise." He replies while shaking hands with the blonde.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"So... how did you two meet?" Her father inquires curiously.</p>
<p>Luna and her father seemed to be getting along just fine which made Hermione smile. He'd been asking Luna questions since the drive home started. The questioning was probably getting a little excessive but her father has never been one to let people into his house without knowing just about everything about them first.</p>
<p>"We first met when I arrived at the station late and the only seat available happened to be the one directly across from your daughter."</p>
<p>"I see." He replies. "How about your parents? What are they like?"</p>
<p>Hermione feels her heart drop. She knows that Luna's parents are a sensitive topic for her. She turns to face the blonde and is quick to notice that her smile that she had worn for what seemed to be the entire day so far had vanished.</p>
<p>"My father isn't around often. He works for a newspaper and is always traveling to ensure that he's able to get the best stories. He tries his best to be involved in my life but it's just not enough. As for my mother, she died in an accident when I was young." Luna replies, letting one single tear fall down her cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... that must be very difficult for you."</p>
<p>"It was. That was until I met your daughter, however. She's helped me more than she could ever know." Luna turns to look at Hermione and smiles warmly at her, causing the brunette to blush.</p>
<p>"In that case, I'm glad that you two were able to find each other. You don't find friends who are willing to help you with that kind of stuff very often."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Luna replies quietly, too busy staring deeply into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Honey, we're home!" Her dad calls out. Swiftly after, Hermione can hear the sound of heels making their way down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Oh, sweetie. It's so good to see you!" Her mom cries out before rushing in and hugging her tightly.</p>
<p>"Mum, my ribcage, can't breathe." She manages.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sweetie. I feel like it's been years since I last saw you. I got a little excited. She replies, blushing embarrassingly.</p>
<p>"It's fine Mum." She replies, straightening her clothes. "This is Luna. As we discussed earlier she'll be staying with us over the summer." She adds, motioning toward the blonde.</p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you, Luna."</p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you two." She replies cheerfully before reaching in and shaking her hand.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Your parents seem pretty cool." Luna remarked. The two girls were sitting on Hermione's bed, watching a movie.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they're pretty alright. Aren't they?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Or though, they're pretty intense at first. I was barely able to keep up with all of your dad's questions on the ride over here and your Mum wasn't any better."</p>
<p>Hermione giggles. "Yeah, they're pretty nosy."</p>
<p>The pair sit in comfortable silence for the remainder of the movie. Once it ends Hermione looks to her side to see that Luna had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>"I know I really shouldn't but..."</p>
<p>Hermione jostles Luna awake causing the blonde girl to jump and fall off the side of the bed.</p>
<p>"You know, now I can see why you enjoy scaring me so much." Hermione replies, grinning devilishly.</p>
<p>Luna tries to come up with a decent argument but just mumbles random nonsense instead.</p>
<p>"You look so cute right now." Hermione comments before leaning in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Luna takes advantage of this by pulling Hermione onto the floor to join her. Once the brunette was down to her level, she rolled her over on her back and jumped on top of her before covering her with kisses.</p>
<p>"This is what you get for scaring me like that." She remarks slyly, admiring her handiwork. </p>
<p>"If this is what I get for scaring you then you're only going to encourage me to scare you more." Hermione whispers, causing the blonde to turn a deep shade of red.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"This is nice. The fresh air and just the two of us."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's nice that my parents trust me enough to let me go wherever I want."</p>
<p>"Especially when it allows me to do whatever I want with you without having to hide anything." Luna whispers before moving a stray strand of hair out from her girlfriend's face and kissing her on the lips.</p>
<p>They both pull back at the exact same time, gasping for air.</p>
<p>"Luna! Kissing was supposed to be saved for dessert." She whines, pointing at the picnic that they had set up full of uneaten food.</p>
<p>"Dessert is best served first." She argues. "This way we get to have dessert twice."</p>
<p>"Good point." She replies, smiling, placing her hand on Luna's.</p>
<p>"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Luna teases, rolling her eyes causing the brunette to giggle.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Girl's!" Hermione's dad calls. "You've spent the majority of your summer vacation locked up in that room. It's about time you went outside."</p>
<p>"Do we have to?" Hermione whines.</p>
<p>"Unless you'd rather your mother and I force you to come with us somewhere."</p>
<p>"Fine." She concedes.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Where do you want to go Luna?" Hermione inquires.</p>
<p>"I know just the place." Luna replies, smiling mischievously. Hermione both loved and hated that smile. It meant that Luna had a plan, a plan that would probably shock her. One that she wouldn't share with her at the fear that she would reject it. Still, she tries to get her to tell her something, anything.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"It's a surprise. You'll like it. Don't worry." Luna reassures.</p>
<p>Hermione wants to protest but she sees the determination in Luna's eyes and decides that doing so would ultimately be pointless. "Okay."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Luna covers Hermione's eyes as they make their way around the corner to their destination. All Hermione hears is a door open and close. Luna pulls her arms off from around her eyes. It takes her a moment to recognize her surroundings but once she does, her jaw drops.</p>
<p>"This is that antique shop were we hit it off last summer."</p>
<p>"Glad you remembered!" Luna beams.</p>
<p>"How could I ever forget? That was the best summer I'd ever had." She replies honestly.</p>
<p>"Same. Or though, this one's definitely been my favorite so far."</p>
<p>"Agreed."</p>
<p>"I'm going to be honest. When we met here for the first time, I had a strong urge to kiss you."</p>
<p>Hermione looked at her shocked. "You mean to tell me that while I was falling apart, crushing over you you were holding back the urge to kiss me?"</p>
<p>Luna nods. "I don't know what it was exactly, but I just had a gut feeling telling me to go for it. I kind of wished I did. Then we would have had a few extra months of being together."</p>
<p>"I'm kind of glad you didn't honestly. We barely knew each other and we would have really been rushing into it. For all we know, it wouldn't have worked out and we'd both be single right now."</p>
<p>Luna pauses for a moment to consider. "See Hermione. This is why  you're the smart one!"</p>
<p>Hermione bursts out laughing and Luna is quick to join her.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Can't summer last a little longer please?" Luna whines as she checks her phone's calendar and sees that they only have a few days left. "I wish that summer could just last forever."</p>
<p>"I do too. I can't even begin to imagine what it's going to be like going back to school after this."</p>
<p>"We'll be forced to wear those ugly robes again. Or though, if anyone is able to pull those things off it's you."</p>
<p>"Don't forget about you. The blue goes really well with your pale skin."</p>
<p>"Hm, if you say so." Luna replies unconvinced.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Hermione groans. "It's so hard to get you to admit to yourself how hot you are.</p>
<p>"I'm fully aware of how hot I am. The problem is that those robes make anyone look like shit."</p>
<p>"But you just said that I look good in them."</p>
<p>"I lied." Luna replies truthfully.</p>
<p>Hermione glares at her. The blonde responds by sticking out her tongue; causing both girls to laugh.</p>
<p>"Well, now that I upset you I'll have to win you back with a gift."</p>
<p>Before Hermione can clarify what exactly she means by that, Luna pulls out a small box from her luggage.</p>
<p>"For you." She says, smiling nervously and handing the box to the brunette.</p>
<p>Hermione slowly takes the box from the blonde's hand and opens it up.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Luna. They're gorgeous!" She beams, tears trailing the edges of her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you think so." She replies happily.</p>
<p>Luna had gifted her a pair of silver earrings. Similar to the ones that she herself wore most of the time. However, instead of the blue sapphires that Luna's had, hers had small, sparkling red rubies in the center.</p>
<p>Hermione knew that words wouldn't do justice to show how much she appreciated her girlfriend's gift to her so she's just going to have to keep kissing her until she gets the message.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>By the end of the day, both girls are fast asleep in the same bed.</p>
<p>"Hermione! Luna! Dinner is getting cold!" Her dad shouts before opening the door to the bedroom.</p>
<p>He steps inside and sets his eyes toward the bed and he has to rub his eyes because he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Luna had her arms wrapped tightly around his daughter's waist while her face was nestled into the back of his daughter's neck.</p>
<p>"No wonder they've been spending so much time together. I'll talk to them in the morning." He thinks to himself before quietly making his way outside the room and closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Together Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna wakes up the following morning and smiles when she sees that Hermione is right next to her. Falling asleep in the brunette's bed certainly wasn't what she had planned, but that movie was just so boring. She couldn't help but fall asleep. The only thing that stopped her from falling asleep during the beginning of the movie was Hermione's cute little grin as Luna sat with her arm wrapped around her.</p><p>She removes her face from Hermione's neck and smiles as Hermione sleepily mumbles something that sounds a lot like "noooo".</p><p>"Can't we just cuddle a little longer?" Hermione pleas.</p><p>"Your parents are calling us down for breakfast. I know it's unfortunate, but we need to go."</p><p>"Fine." Hermione replies, disappointed.</p><p>Luna plants a kiss on her cheek, causing the girl to blush. "Don't worry. We can always get back to cuddling later."</p><p>---</p><p>"Did you girls sleep well last night?" Hermione's dad inquires, he was nervous for some reason but she couldn't quite figure out why. He was clearly watching the two of them very closely. Especially whenever they interacted with each other.</p><p>"Yeah, my necks a little sore but other than that I slept just fine." Luna replies truthfully. "I didn't fall asleep in a very comfortable position. That damn movie was so boring."</p><p>"It was not!" Hermione objects. "Just because all that you like to watch is sappy teenage romance movies doesn't mean you can shit on every other movie genre."</p><p>"I wasn't calling it a bad movie per se. I was just calling it boring."</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes.</p><p>"What? A movie can be good and boring at the same time."</p><p>"In that case, was that movie a good movie?"</p><p>"I mean, I'm not really a fan of sci-fi so I'm biased. I shouldn't be the one to answer that question."</p><p>"You're impossible sometimes. You know that, right?"</p><p>"Guilty as charged." She replies, laughing.</p><p>By the time Hermione's mother joins them at the table, both girls are giggling and staring at each other. Totally oblivious to the two pairs of eyes carefully observing their every action.</p><p>---</p><p>Once they're finished eating. Hermione announces that Luna and her have plans to go to a park together and headed back upstairs to get changed out of her pajamas. Luna decided to help Hermione's mother with the dishes as she believed that what she was wearing (a white crop top and jeans) was already more than suitable for a day outside.</p><p>Luna is lost in her thoughts. Scrubbing away at a random food particle that just won't come off for whatever reason when she hears Hermione's mother clears her throat; clearly intending to get her attention. She turns her attention to her, confused.</p><p>"What could she possibly have to say to me?"</p><p>"Luna, can I ask you a quick question?"</p><p>Luna was quick to notice that the older woman's posture was uptight and she was avoiding looking her in the eyes. "I guess? I can tell that you're nervous. What's wrong?" She asks sounding slightly nervous herself.</p><p>"I'll get to that in a moment. First I need you to promise me not to freak out and to be honest with me."</p><p>Luna raises her eyebrow. "That should be easy enough so long as you don't intend on asking me about my mother." She replies honestly.</p><p>"If you say so." She pauses for a minute before continuing. "Are you and Hermione dating?"</p><p>
  <i>"Fuck, I promised to be honest but... I can't out Hermione to her parents without her permission."</i>
</p><p>"What would make you think that?" She replies, trying her best to not give anything away.</p><p>"Look, I'm going to be blunt with you. My husband walked in on you two cuddling last night."</p><p>Luna's face drops. <i>"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."</i></p><p>"As I said, I fell asleep watching that movie that Hermione suggested I watch and I'm kind of a cuddler." She replies managing her best smile.</p><p>"Luna. You're avoiding answering my question. Are you and Hermione dating? Yes or no?"</p><p>"I can't answer that question. I promised her that I wouldn't." She whispers quietly.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Luna watches as the woman puts the last dish left in the sink onto the drying rack before drying her hands. She pauses for a moment, considering something. Luna can feel the room closing in around her. Her chest is tight and she can barely breathe. She can't take any more of the silence.</p><p>"I do love her. I'll admit that." She replies before quickly covering her mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry."</p><p>"What are you apologizing for?" The older woman responds, putting her hand around her mouth to conceal her laughter.</p><p>"You... don't hate me?" Luna asks, perplexed.</p><p>"Of course I don't!" She responds like it should be obvious. "I think it's great that Hermione has a partner that cares for her as much as you do. I don't care that you happen to be a girl. As long as she's happy being with you then I'm happy!"</p><p>Luna feels all of the tension leave her shoulders and allows them to slump. "I-I don't know what to say. Thank you!"</p><p>"You can thank me by going to Hermione; she should be done getting dressed by now. You two deserve to have a nice day to yourselves before you have to head back to school again."</p><p>Luna tries to respond but just ends up making what could best be described as animal noises while a few stray tears made their way down her face. It meant the world to her that her girlfriend's parents approved of their relationship. It meant that there were finally no more obstacles in her way. She wanted Hermione to be hers for the rest of eternity. And this was the last piece of confirmation she needed to realize that that could actually become a reality. She rushes over and hugs the older woman tightly before giving her one more appreciative smile and running up to Hermione's room.</p><p>---</p><p>"There you are, Luna! I was wondering what was-" Hermione is stopped in her tracks when she turns around to see that Luna is a sobbing mess. "Oh my god, Luna!" She rushes over to be by the blonde's side. "What happened?"</p><p>"You're mom knows we're dating. And-"</p><p>Hermione cuts her off before she can continue. "Oh my god. What did she say? Are we getting kicked out?"</p><p>Luna watches helplessly as tears begin to stream from her girlfriend's eyes. "No! She accepts you. She's fine with us being a couple. Everything is fine!"</p><p>"Oh." Hermione replies plainly. "Why are you crying so much then?"</p><p>"Because I realized that I can have you. Before today, I thought that something or more specifically someone would come between us and we would be over. Whether it was your parents, my father, or someone else. I guess I just had an idea in my mind that this would all somehow end in tragedy, in heartbreak. But after today, I realized that everyone accepts me, accepts you, accepts us! Who cares if some random person tries to get in the way. Everyone who matters supports us. I'm crying because today I finally realized that nothing could ever separate us. I feel it in my heart, I know it to be true."</p><p>Hermione doesn't respond but instead gives her girlfriend a peck on the cheek and pulls her into a hug. "Nothing will ever stop us. I want to be with you forever Luna. No matter what happens. I want to wake up with you by my side every morning. I want to marry you, maybe even have kids with you. I want you to be mine forever Luna." She says passionately, moving some stray hair away from the blonde's face and staring into her silver-blue eyes, lovingly.</p><p>"Uh, what you said!" She replies nervously. "There's no way I'm going to be able to outdo that little speech of yours. Which, by the way, has to be the most beautiful thing that I've ever had the pleasure of hearing!" She beams.</p><p>The two girls sit in silence, hugging each other tightly and smiling brightly.</p><p>"You know, now that we've both confessed our undying love for each other. I know just where to go."</p><p>"It better not be that damn antique shop again."</p><p>"And what if it was?" Luna replies teasingly.</p><p>"Then I might have to reconsider this whole "together forever" thing." Luna pouts causing the brunette to giggle. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to going back there, but surely we can do better than that, right?"</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll love this place. I know you will!" Luna beams confidently, standing up and reaching out her hand for Hermione to take.</p><p>Hermione meets Luna's gaze and reaches her hand to meet hers. "Lead the way then!" She replies, blushing.</p><p>And without any hesitation, the couple was off. Slamming the door on their way out of the house; causing Hermione's parents to yell at them but the girls were far too entranced by one another to care.</p><p>---</p><p>"Is this it?" Hermione questions.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Forgive me if I'm being ignorant, but as far as I can tell all that's here is a tree. A pretty beautiful one at that but a tree nonetheless."</p><p>"This isn't just any tree. My mother and I came here the day before she died."</p><p>"Oh, Luna I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."</p><p>"It's okay. You didn't know and it's fine. And I know that I generally don't like talking about my mother but it's for the best that I opened up about her a little more."</p><p>Luna leads the brunette over to the base of the tree and reaches down to move a piece of shrubbery, uncovering two sets of initials carved into the trunk with a heart surrounding them. The words "best friends, together forever" were written underneath.</p><p>"I convinced my Mum to help me carve this into the trunk the day before she died. I remember how happy the two of us were." Luna recalls, wiping a tear out from under her eye. "I told her to hide it under the Bush because then we'd be the only ones who knew it was here."</p><p>Hermione could see the sadness in Luna's eyes and pulled her closer, trying her best to comfort the blonde. "Luna, I'm so glad that you're sharing this with me. It means a lot."</p><p>"Your welcome. Or though, this wasn't the main reason I brought you out here." Luna replies, mood beginning to brighten.</p><p>"Was it not?" She asks, confused.</p><p>"No, I brought you out here because I think it's about time we added our initials to the tree. That way, no matter what happens. We'll be together forever. Even if it might not be in the way that we intended. Are you in?"</p><p>Hermione responds by nodding and kissing Luna on the lips.</p><p>Once they pull back, Luna grins at her before pulling out a small pocket knife and carves a heart into the tree. She takes her moment to adjust her grip on the knife before carving her initials inside the heart before moving to the outside and carving the words "girlfriend's, together forever." onto the trunk and handing the blade to Hermione.</p><p>Hermione hasn't used a knife in any capacity before so her initials come out looking pretty crude. Her face went red from embarrassment and she turned to look at Luna who giggled at her.</p><p>"I kind of like it that way. It gives it more personality. She says before grabbing the knife from the brunette and putting it away safely.</p><p>Hermione steps back to view the carving in all of its beauty. She feels a tear leave her eye as she takes it all in. She turns to look at Luna who was smiling brightly. She can't believe how lucky she is. She gets to spend the rest of her life with Luna Lovegood. She pulls Luna into a warm hug and kisses her on the lips.</p><p>"I love you, Luna Lovegood." She says breathily, a few stray tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"I love you too, Hermione Granger."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>